Second Chances
by Cassandra Alexis Carter
Summary: John Truman Carter III hasn't had the best life, but he loved medicine. That almost came to an end the night he and Lucy were stabbed. He fell in love with her, and only denied it because she was a student..his student. A decision he regretted after she died. But life is full of choices and second chances. Could this be Carter's second chance at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Knight and Day

**Author Note: Hey everyone, I'm glad to see some good traffic for this story. And I want to thank Dinkyboo for their review. It's awesome to receive reviews. It lets me know what you think of the story and what you think might happen next. So any and all reviews are appreciated. Okay, time for me to get off my soap box and let you actually start reading the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

Lucy Pov

I've heard once when life gives you lemons make lemonade. But how can you do that when all you want to do is scream? My life truly began at Cook County General Hospital. It almost ended there as well when I was stabbed by a psychic patient name Paul Sobricki. To be honest I should have died that day. How I survived is still a mystery to me. It's one mystery I'm grateful for.

Now nine years later here I sit at Northwestern Hospital waiting on word of my husband's surgery. My five year old son sleeps peacefully in my lap while his unborn siblings decide now is a good time to stir in my belly. Noah has his father's dark brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He was a welcomed surprise and one that set my life. I sigh and kiss Noah's head as a doctor walks slowly toward me. It isn't until he removes his mask that I recognize him.

"Dr. Benton, I didn't know you would be working on John. How is he?"

"Lucy..., I'm sorry to tell you this, but John didn't make it."

"What? I don't understand. John was healthy..."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Lucy. There was a complication with the kidney, and once it was fixed the kidney was no longer viable. John arrested and they weren't able to get him back."

"Oh, God, what am I going to do? How am I going to tell Noah?"

"I'm sorry."

I nod my head as I wipe away my tears. "It's not your fault, Dr. Benton. And John wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"Yeah, he was good like that. How is the Carter Center coming? Are you going to finish it?"

"I will finish it. That's what John would want me to do. The city of Chicago needs it. Can I see him?"

"Yeah, they should have him in the morgue."

I take a big calming breath as I try to calm my nerves. This was not something I was prepared to do, but I needed to say goodbye to John. "Would you mind staying here with Noah? I don't want his last memory of his Daddy to be..."

"Say no more Lucy, I'd be honored. I know John wouldn't want him to see him like that either."

"Thanks, Dr. Benton."

"Please call me Peter, and your welcome."

I smile slightly as I stand up. The fact I was almost nine months pregnant didn't help with mobility. I make the long walk to the elevator that would take me down to the morgue. Working at County I found going to the morgue to be a very unpleasant experience on many levels. But the fact that I was going to say goodbye to my husband here at Northwestern made this journey all the harder.

I step into the cold room and tears instantly begin to slide down my face. He is so still. I just want to shake him awake and say the joke is over, but this would never be over. This is real, and it is forever.

"Goodbye John, I love you."

I kiss his cold forehead as sobs rack my body. I have to be strong for the kids. They needed me now more than ever. I make my way back to Noah and Peter wondering how I was going to get through this by myself. God, I miss him all ready.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Noah, Daddy isn't coming home with us." I sit down beside my exhausted five year old.

"Why?"

"Because God said he needed Daddy in Heaven with him."

"Daddy's dead..."

"Yes, Noah... Daddy's dead. But he'll be able to watch over us from Heaven."

"But I won't see him anymore."

"No, you won't see him anymore. At least you won't see him until God calls us to Heaven." How could my five year old possibly understand what I was saying to him?

"Daddy said I might have to take care of you and my sisters. I can do that."

I smile as I nod my head. John always thought of the family first before himself. To be fair, he always thought of everyone else before himself whether it be friend, family, or patient. I was going to miss him so much.

"Well, for right now how about I take care of you and your sisters? That's what Mommy's are supposed to do."

"Okay, Mommy. I miss Daddy."

"I know you do, Noah. I miss him too. It's time to go. Thank you for everything, Peter."

"You're not working tonight are you, Lucy?"

"Not tonight no, but I do have to be in at 8 tomorrow morning."

"Lucy, you need to take some time off to grieve. You have to think about Noah and the babies."

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Peter. I'll grieve later. Right now I have to work." I climb slowly to my feet, take my son's hand, and walk toward the front door. This would be the last time I would ever enter this hospital.

Noah and I walk to the car in silence. I knew my son was hurting, but for the life of me I didn't know what to say to comfort him. I guess it's true what they say. It's easier to comfort strangers than your own family. I get Noah secured in his car seat when the first pain hits. It's sharp and sudden but more than that it's very clear.

My daughters have made the decision to come into the world the same day their father died. I make my way through the crowded streets of Chicago. By the time I reach County, my contractions are coming every five minutes. I park the car then grab my cell phone to call the front desk. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk inside the hospital.

"Hey, Jerry, it's Lucy. I need a wheelchair out in the parking lot. Why... because I'm in labor and can't walk in. That's why."

The wheelchair arrives and we're inside in no time. Noah leans gently against my body watching everyone around us. It's a flurry of activity that is interrupted by my sudden intake of breath. The look on Morris's face is priceless. If I wasn't hurting so bad I might tease him.

"Lucy, how far apart are your contractions?"

"About five minutes. I don't think I'm going to make it upstairs, Morris."

"I don't think you are either. Okay, lets take you to trauma room three. I want an infant monitor on her ASAP."

"Mommy..."

"Come here, Noah. Your Mommy is going to be just fine. Do you want to lay on the bed with her?" Morris smiled at my son as Noah nodded his head in response. "All right buddy, you keep Mommy company," he said as he placed Noah on the bed beside me.

"Thanks..."

"No problem... How's John doing?"

I take a shuddering breath as I shake my head. "He didn't make it. It's just us now."

"Oh, God, Lucy, I'm so sorry. You just sit tight. We're going to take care of you."

"I know you will, Morris."

Morris nodded his head as he left the room. The moment Noah and I were alone the room began spinning. I close my eyes to the sudden onset of nausea. I hear Noah beside me, and I realize it's not just me who is feeling sick to my stomach.

"Noah, close your eyes. That should help your tummy."

"Why is the room spinning, Mommy?"

"I don't know, Baby." I wrap my arms around Noah's small body and kiss the top of his head.

"Carter, I need you here in trauma three."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"John...No, it can't be you."

"Mommy, that sounded like Daddy."

"You heard him?"

"Uh huh... Mommy, my tummy still feels sick."

"Just keep your eyes closed, Noah. It'll pass," I say opening my eyes.

What the heck was going on? How was it that both Noah and I could hear John's voice? The scene before me took my breath away. A clear mist separated Noah and I from the active trauma. A burned man was on a gurney being worked on on all sides, but it was his head that held my attention. The man standing there with an intabation tube is John.

How was this possible that I was watching my dead husband working on another patient? A sudden contraction hits causing me to bite my lip mumbling under my breath as I breath through the pain. I continue breathing through the contraction, but I notice that John appears spooked. Could he hear me breathing? I glance down at Noah...would he be able to see John as well?

"Noah, open your eyes."

"Noah..."

"Dr. Carter, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something."

"I hope you do hear something, John. Like the monitor going off," Morris said as he entered the trauma room.

"Yeah, Morris, I can hear that."

"Daddy...Mommy, it's daddy. But I thought Daddy died."

"I'm in... Daddy... Can anyone else hear that?"

"John, are you going senile on me?"

"What...no, I just hear a little boy wanting his daddy."

"There aren't any little boys here, John."

"I know that, Morris. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just thinking about Joshua. He'd be five now."

"God, John, I'm sorry. Why don't you take some time. We've got this covered. Let's get him up to the burn unit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. We've got this covered. Thanks for the help. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah... Rachel, I think they are done with us for tonight. Let me get you a taxi."

"Sounds good... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"No, don't go, Daddy... Mommy needs you."

"I don't think he can see us, Noah. I don't know how we can see him. Ow...big contraction."

"Um, Rachel, I'm sorry. I think I'm going to stay here for a while..."

"Say no more, Dr. Carter. I can find my way. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"Mommy, he's staying."

"I can see that... Ah..."

"Mommy..."

"It's all right, Noah. Mommy is just going have your sisters very soon," I say gripping the bed with my hands.

"But you need help. You can't do it alone. Where's Uncle Archie?"

"I don't know, Noah... I don't know."

"Hello...is anyone there?"

Noah looks at me then looks at John. I can see the wheels turning in his head. He is his father's son after all. "Daddy, Mommy needs your help. Can't you see us? We're right in front of you."

"He can't see us because of the mist or veil or whatever this is separating us," I say as I feel a gush of water soak me and the bed.

"Mommy..."

"It's okay... Mommy's water just broke."

"That means the babies are coming now," Noah said looking up at me with John's chocolate brown eyes.

"That's right, but how do you know that?"

"Daddy told me..." I watch Noah turn back around and stretch out his little hand. What would happen? Would his hand simply pass right through John's hand? Would John disappear leaving us all alone again? I had no answers, but I couldn't lose my son.

I reach out grabbing Noah at the same time his hand grabbed the front of John's shirt. "Noah, don't..." My eyes slam shut as I hear a loud ripping sound, then my nose is engulfed in the smell of burned flesh. God, I think I'm going to be sick. "Noah, breath through your mouth not your nose. I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh, my God...Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Brand New Day

Carter Pov

"Oh, my God...Lucy." My mouth drops open from shock then my doctor instincts kick in. I had a very pregnant woman in front of me who was clearly in labor. And a small boy that I could almost swear looked like me. "Morris, I need you in here!"

"Why there shouldn't be... Whoa where did she come from?"

"I don't know, but we've got a baby crowning right now."

"Okay, hey Chuny, can you come in here?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Chuny stuck her head inside the door. Seeing both doctors rushing around a pregnant woman, she realized Morris probably wanted her to take the small boy out of the room. "Yeah, I'll take him to the family room. Ms, what's his...Lucy."

"Chuny, just take him. We'll figure everything else out later." I glance over my shoulder to look at the nurse. I knew she recognized Lucy just as I did.

"But I want to stay with Mommy."

"You can come back after Mommy has her baby. What's your name?"

"You know my name, Aunt Chuny."

"It's Noah. Do as Chuny says I'll be fine," Lucy replied.

"Okay, Mommy."

Once the door closes behind me, I begin to focus on Lucy. "Okay, Lucy, on the next contraction I want you to push."

"Shouldn't we wait for OB, John?"

"There isn't time, Morris. She's having this baby now."

"It's twins actually." Lucy's blue eyes focus on mine as the next contraction hit.

"Push, Lucy. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1, okay you can stop. The head and shoulders are out. One more big push and baby number one will be out. Come on Lucy, push...It's a girl."

"She looks great," Morris said taking the crying new born from my arms."

"Okay, here comes baby number two. Big push on the next contraction, Lucy. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..4..2..1..you can stop now. You're almost there. I know your tired. Here we go...he's out."

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah, and he's beautiful," I say placing the crying infant on Lucy's chest as Morris comes back with the other baby.

"I thought I was having two girls, but I'm pleasantly surprised. Thank you, John."

"It's no problem... I know you're exhausted but.." I take the baby boy back so I can clean him up before returning him to Lucy's loving arms.

"But how is it that we're here? I've been wondering the same thing. This is my home, but it's not because you're here."

"Me... I don't understand. You're the one who isn't supposed to be here. Lucy, you died nine years ago right here in this hospital."

"And you died today at Northwestern on the operating table."

"My kidney transplant...but that was three weeks ago."

"Not for me and Noah. That happened today."

"Um, if you're done with me I think I'm going to leave you two alone."

I glance at Morris and nod my head. I had actually forgotten that he was still in the room. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Morris."

"Okay...you take care, ma'am."

"Thanks, Morris."

"So, what you're telling me is you came here from an alternate reality?" I see a smile grace her lips and I shake my head. "That's impossible. Alternate realities don't exist."

"And yet here I am, John. How else can you explain it? It's just like you said. I shouldn't be here because I'm dead."

"Unless Lucy had a twin sister she never told anyone about. That would explain how you look like her."

"And what about Noah, John? He knows you as his daddy. If what you said was true, what kind of person would that make me? The kind to tell a five year old his memories aren't real or true? He knows you because you've been with us his entire life."

"I can't help it if he believes a fantasy."

"A fantasy...that's rich coming from you. Do a DNA test on all three of them, John. All three are your children. Hell, do a DNA test on me if you want to. DNA doesn't lie. I am Lucy Knight Carter."

"This is insane. You're insane if you think I'm going to believe this."

"Then I guess I'm insane because it's the truth. Do the tests, John."

"They won't prove anything. Tests can be altered."

"Then watch them do them. I'm not lying. I know this is hard to believe on just my word alone. So do the tests and talk to Noah. He's too young to come up with a story like this."

"Yeah, all right, I'll talk to Noah and watch them do the tests." I open the door spotting Sam. "Hey, Sam, can you help get this patient up to OB?"

"Sure Dr. Carter, I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll talk to you later, Lucy."

"All right, John...I'm sorry this happened."

I nod my head before walking out of the room. I couldn't honestly say I was sorry this happened. If it was true. All I ever wanted was a family. I thought Kem wanted that too, but the impression I gathered from her earlier tonight was Chicago wasn't home anymore. If I wanted to be with her, I would have to leave my home behind.

I did that once for love and it worked for almost four years. That was until I brought up having a family again. The conversation ended once again with Kem in tears. I dropped the subject knowing I would be coming back to Chicago for my transplant and to finish the Carter Center. Not knowing then how long it would take or if I would ever get a kidney, I never told Kem I was leaving. It was the hardest thing I've ever done after rehab because I still loved Kem, and I still wanted a family with her.

I glance at my watch. Speaking of Kem, she should be getting up. I didn't want to call her right at 6 a.m., but I also didn't want her avoiding my call. If this was going to work between us we needed some quality time together. Problem is I don't think she wants anything more to do with me. The thought of my marriage being over terrified me, but as I watch Sam take Lucy upstairs I realize it might not be such a bad thing.

I decide to talk to Noah first before I called Kem. I enter the family room to find a very upset little boy. "Hey, Noah, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Chuny doesn't know me, but that's not right."

"Why is it not right, Noah?"

"Because I'm here at the hospital with you and Mommy all the time. Everyone here knows me."

"You come to the hospital with me too?"

"Daddy, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like you don't know me either?"

"Daddy...is there something you forgot to tell us Dr. C?"

"Chuny, this isn't funny."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know. Noah, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"I don't understand. Mommy and I lost you today then found you again. And Mommy had the babies. Are they okay? Is Mommy okay? I want to see Mommy."

"Mommy, your sister, and brother are doing just fine."

"I have a sister and brother?"

"Yes, you do."

"Wow... When can I see Mommy?"

"In a few minutes, actually I think I'll take you upstairs right now."

I might as well kill two birds with one stone. I would need samples from the boy and the babies for a DNA test. I felt bad testing Noah simply because he looked so much like me, but I had to be sure. I've had too many disappointments in my life, and I was ready for something good to come along my way. The Carter Center was a good thing for Chicago, and I was happy I could do something for the underprivileged, but it didn't fill the void I currently lived with.

"If you're done with me..."

"Yeah, Chuny, I think I can handle it from here. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, Dr. C, I'll see you later, Noah."

"Bye, Aunt Chuny," Noah said waving before climbing to his feet and taking a firm hold of my hand. "Daddy, can we see the babies first?"

I smile at his eagerness to see his siblings. "I don't see why not," I say gently squeezing his small hand.

I easily pick him up before stepping out into the main part of the ER. There's still a buzz of activity going on as everyone scrambles to help where they can. I see Rachel with Morris smiling. I remember feeling the excitement of learning new things or simply putting what I've all ready learned to use. I dodge prying eyes as I carry Noah upstairs, then grab some buccal DNA sample collection kits from a supply cart as I step into the nursery.

"Dr. Carter..."

"He wanted to see his baby sister and brother," I say smiling at the nurse on duty who smiled in return. I carry him to the beds then place him on the ground before gently swabbing the inside of both babies' cheeks then sealed the swabs inside the kits.

"They are so little."

I look down at the boy smiling. He was so innocent. "Well, you were that small once."

"I was?"

"Yup, most babies are small, but then they grow up to be big and strong."

"So, I'll be big and strong like you?"

I kneel down to his level and place my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Noah, one day you'll be big and strong like me. Would that make you happy?"

"Nope...being a doctor like you will make me happy."

Tears fill my eyes as an even bigger smile breaks out. This was music to my ears that such a small boy wanted to follow in my footsteps. But then again he thought I was his father. "What kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"An ER doctor like you and Mommy."

"Really...Mommy became an ER doctor?"

"Uh huh, but you know that, Daddy."

"Yes, you're right I do I just forgot."

"You're funny, Daddy."

"I bet I am. Are you ready to see Mommy?" Noah seemed to have forgotten our earlier conversation which was good. How could I explain to a five year old that I wasn't his father?

"Yes, please. Bye baby brother and sister."

The babies gurgled in response and I laughed before once again lifting Noah into my arms. I check the nurses station and find Lucy's room number. At least for the time being, she is going by Knight instead of Carter. I knock on the door before walking inside to the most beautiful smile I have seen in a long time. I still remember just how much Lucy's smile used to effect me. I would feel a tightening in my stomach as all my blood rushed south filling me with desire.

I clear my throat realizing her smile still had that effect on me. "Noah wanted to see you."

"I saw the babies too, Mommy."

"You did? How are they doing?"

"Fine I think. What are you going to call them?"

"I don't know yet." I notice Lucy looking intently at me as she answered her son's question. "Do you want to sit on the bed with me?"

"Please..."

"Okay, here we go," I say sitting him gently on the bed so I didn't jar Lucy too much. "I have the DNA swabs if you don't mind." I hold out two kits.

"No, I don't mind if it'll put your mind at ease." Lucy took the kits from my hand. She quickly swabbed her cheek, then sealed the swab. "Noah, open your mouth. Mommy needs to swab your cheek."

"Why?"

"For a test they do here at the hospital after babies are born."

"Oh...okay."

She holds out the used swabs bitting her lip the whole time. Knowing Lucy she wanted to tell me off, but with Noah in the room I figured she was holding her tongue. She didn't want him seeing us fight. I could understand her reasoning remembering the arguments we used to have. I shake my head slightly and sigh. I had to stop thinking of her as my Lucy. She would never be my Lucy because my Lucy was dead.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later."

I step out of the room and make my way straight for the lab. On a normal given day lab work like this would need to be sent out and it would take a few days to get the results back. I didn't have days to wait. I needed to know the answer to my most burning question now. I knock on the door and am rewarded with a pleasant 'come in.'

"Dr. Carter, this is a surprise. I've never seen you out of the ER before. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've got some DNA swab samples I'd like you to test for me. These three you'll find are siblings, but I want to know if they are related to me."

"Is there a DNA sampler from you there for me to test?"

"No, but give me a second and there will be." I pull out the last DNA kit and swab the inside of my cheek then hand over the sample.

"What about the last one?"

"That one will be a bit more time consuming. It'll involve comparing DNA from a blood sample and this last kit."

"What am I comparing?"

"If the samples came from the same person."

"Okay, this is going to take a couple of hours. You know we usually send this stuff off to be tested."

"I know and I'm sorry to ask you to do this..."

"Dr. Carter, you are well known and very respected by everyone in this hospital, so I don't mind doing it. Besides I have the time right now anyway. I'm assuming you'll be present for the whole thing?"

"Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. Lets get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Bad Memories

Kem POV

My eyes open to my empty hotel room. I had come to Chicago to support John in his new center, but now I regret my decision. Everywhere I look I see Joshua. My precious baby boy that I'll never see play or grow up. His death was no one's fault, but part of me still wonders if it was a sign.

I stretch my tired body before sitting up in bed. I know John hasn't given up on us, but I don't know what I want. I hate hurting him, but he wants something that I don't think I can give him. A family... I still love my husband, and I still want to be with him. But the question that plagues me is will we be happy...could we be happy together without children?

I was checked out after Joshua died, and I was told then I could still have children. I just don't think I can put myself through that again. If I lost another child like I lost Joshua I think it would kill me. John has been supportive, but I know he doesn't understand what I'm feeling.

I climb out if bed and gather my things to take a shower. John wanted to take me to lunch and walk by the lake before my flight back to Paris. He would once again try to convince me we were right for each other. Maybe in another life we would be right for each other and in that life this would work. But I'm simply not sure anymore. I don't think my love for him is strong enough to save our marriage.

I step into the shower and let the warm water run down my body. Twenty minutes later, I climb out and dry off. I glance at my watch after getting dressed. It was ten all ready? I hadn't realized just how tired I actually would be from the flight. Glancing at my phone, I'm surprised John hasn't called me yet.

I smile hearing the phone ring. Speak of the devil. "Hello..Good morning, John. Yes, I slept well. How did you sleep? You haven't slept yet? Is everything all right? I think I'll skip the lunch, but a walk around the lake does sound nice. All right, I'll meet you at one."

I hang up my phone before picking the hotel phone to call room service. I place my order and calmly wait. John seemed distracted on the phone. That usually wasn't like him. I hated seeing him work through the day and night without sleeping. He did that a lot in Africa.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my door. I grab my purse to pay the busboy and walk over to the door. Once my food is brought inside, I sit down to a lovely breakfast. Time quickly passes and it's not long before I need to catch a cab to arrive at the lake by one. I arrive to find John all ready there waiting for me.

"John, have you gotten any sleep since we talked this morning?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. I've been pretty busy all morning. You look great, Kem."

"Thank you...John, before you say anything let me say something first."

"All right..."

"This isn't working. We both know that, but we just keep denying it to ourselves. We want this to work, but you want something from me that I can't give you."

"Kem..."

"No, please let me finish, John. I love you, but I can't give you a family. I can't go through that again."

"We can adopt..."

"No, I...I can't do this, John. You love it here in Chicago, and I hate it. This place reminds me too much of Joshua. It's too painful for me. Paris and Africa are my homes...Chicago never will be. Please just accept that we tried and failed. You deserve to be happy, and I know you'll never truly be happy with me."

"So, that's it? You're giving up on us?"

"What us, John? There hasn't been an us in over a year. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Do you want a divorce?"

"I think that'll be best."

" This is because of that old friend of yours in Paris I met once before isn't it? Michel Tombo I think his name was."

"It's been very casual. He took me out for drinks one time."

"Does he make you happy?"

"What?"

"Does he make you happy, Kem?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because all I want is for you to be happy. If I can't make you happy and he can then I'm happy for you."

"It's been nice, and we're taking it day by day."

"Then that's all that matters. I love you, Kem, but I'm not going to ask you to stay in an unhappy marriage. Give me a half hour and I'll bring the divorce papers by your hotel."

"John, are you all right?"

"No, but I will be. Goodbye, Kem. I hope you have every happiness in the world."

John leaned down and gently kissed me on the cheek before walking away. As I watched him leave, he left me wondering if I had done the right thing. He deserved to be happy too, and I hoped he would find that happiness he so desperately wanted. I sigh as I hail a cab to head back to my hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: New Beginning with an Old Friend**

**Carter POV**

_**"The test results are done, Dr. Carter. It looks like you're the father of those kids."**_

_**"What about the last sample?"**_

_**"It's a match. The swab sample matches the blood sample. This is Lucy Knight."**_

**My head is spinning after everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. The Joshua Carter Center opens, Kem comes to town to call it quits, and a dead Lucy appears out of thin air with kids that I fathered...or rather her dead John Carter fathered. It's very clear that they were happy if they brought three lives into the world. But how did Lucy and Noah end up in this screwed up world? What magic brought them here? And would it suddenly rip them away from me without warning?**

**I had meant every word I said to Kem. If Michel made her happy then who am I to stand in their way? I might be her husband, but Michel had her heart. I think he always had since before Kem and I went back to Africa. The only reason I had my shot was because he didn't come after her. But in the end I think the better man won. Kem has her issues to get through, and I now have my own to worry about.**

**I park my jeep in front of my family attorney's office. I want to get this taken care of before I went back to the hospital to see Lucy and the kids. I smile and shake my head as that last thought rolls through my head again. I have a family. I remember the last conversation I had with Lucy about us being compatible. **

_**"Very few people drive me crazy the way that you do."**_

_**"Yeah, well you irritate the hell out of me... I'm not really attracted to you anyway."**_

_**"Oh, you're not."**_

_**"No, you're a little closed off for my taste."**_

_**"Closed off?"**_

_**"Emotionally withdrawn...not really in touch with your feelings."**_

_**"I am not."**_

_**"Sure you are."**_

_**"I am not!"**_

_**"Just forget it. Okay, you're right. We're not compatible."**_

_**"Believe me I'm in touch with my feelings right now. And I want to throttle you."**_

_**"Throttle...there's an in touch with your feelings kind of word."**_

_**"Oh, now you're going to ridicule my vocabulary."**_

_**"Just...okay, I just meant opposites attract. Okay, we sound like my Grandparents. They've been married fifty-six years..."**_

**If only I could go back and throttle myself. Maybe things could have been different. I know I would have treated Lucy different that fateful day. I also wouldn't have paid Abby so much attention either. I know that was a big reason why Lucy was alone with Paul and why she had been stabbed so many more times than I was. But that was all in the past and I knew it was something I couldn't change...I had to focus on the present.**

**"John, it's been a long time. How are your parents doing?"**

**"Hey, they're doing great thanks for asking."**

**"What can I do for you?"**

**"Well, I need some divorce papers drawn up as quickly as possible."**

**"Your parents..."**

**"No, me," I say smiling slightly.**

**"Oh, John, I'm so sorry to hear that. When do you need them by?"**

**"As quickly as you can. Kem is flying back to Paris tonight, so we want to get this taken care of before she leaves."**

**"I understand. Is it a mutual agreement divorce?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"It'll be faster to draw up being a standard divorce."**

**"I see. How long?"**

**"Twenty minutes tops...I can have the paperwork sent to you if you need to leave."**

**"No, I'd rather stay and take them myself."**

**"Of course...I'll be back shortly with them."**

**"Thanks," I say as I take a seat in the lobby.**

**True to the attorney's word, I had the divorce papers in my hands twenty minutes later. I made my way through the city to Kem's hotel. I knew she would be there for another hour. I take a deep breath as I walk up to her door and knock. She opens the door and I step inside pulling my pen out of my pocket.**

**"I figured you'd want me to wait to sign once I got here," I said signing my name a across all the lines designated for me.**

**"It didn't matter to me, John. I trust you."**

**"I know you do. I just want to make this as painless as I possibly can."**

**"And as quick as possible?" Kem took the papers once I finished signing.**

**"No, I just figured it would be easier to do this while you were in town. Mailing something over seas takes forever."**

**"Yes, I know," she replied as she read then signed the papers. "This really is for the best." Kem sighed slightly as she held out the papers.**

**"I know it is." I take the offered papers sealing the fate of my marriage. "I need to go get these filed with the courthouse. You'll be a single woman again once you reach Paris."**

**"Thank you, John. And I'm sorry."**

**"It's all right. Our hearts want what they want no matter what our head's say. You just take care of yourself."**

**"I will. The same goes for you."**

**"I will. Bye, Kem," I say as I walk out of the room and out of her life.**

**An hour later, the papers are filed and I'm heading back to the hospital. It's 2:30 in the afternoon,and I have no idea how I'm even still awake. My adrenalin will run out before long. I just needed to see Lucy and the kids before it did. I arrive at the hospital and make my way upstairs to OB. I glance at the wedding ring on my left hand one final time before pulling it off and placing it in my pants pocket.**

**I knock on the door before opening it slightly. "Hey, Lucy, may I come in?"**

**"Yeah, I didn't know you were still here."**

**"I wasn't actually. I just got back to the hospital to see you and the kids before I crash."**

**"Crash...how long have you been up?"**

**"Um...around twenty-eight and a half hours, but whose counting?"**

**"John, you need to get some sleep."**

**"I will. It looks like Noah finally sacked out." I look over at Lucy while I gently run my hand down my son's back.**

**"You got the test results back didn't you?"**

**"Yeah, I helped run them." I can see relief in Lucy's eyes. She knows that I believe her story now. How could I not? I had the tests to prove she was being truthful all along. "That's one reason I haven't gone to bed yet."**

**"Is there another reason?"**

**"I had to talk to my wife which in turn ended my marriage."**

**"I hope me and the kids aren't to blame."**

**"No, my marriage was on the rocks before this morning. So have you decided what you're going to name the twins?"**

**"Well, I thought we could decide together."**

**"Do I have that right? I mean I'm not the same John Carter that helped create them."**

**"But you are John Carter, so I think you have that right. I was thinking of naming our son after you and naming our daughter Alexis Millicent Carter."**

**"After my Grandmother?"**

**"Yeah, I figured you'd approve."**

**"I think it's perfect, but do you really want to continue the John Truman Carter tradition?"**

**"Yes, I do."**

**I hold my hands up laughing. "Okay, I'm not going to argue with you over it. So, John and Alexis Carter...it has a nice ring to it."**

**"I think so," Lucy agreed. "So..."**

**"So...what?"**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Oh, you mean about some of our nurses like Chuny recognizing you?"**

**"Yeah, I am supposed to be dead after all."**

**"I don't know. This is my first experience with alternate realities. I'm honestly too tired to really think about anything right now."**

**"So, no thoughts on us either?"**

**"Us...as in you and me?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"No, I haven't even gone there yet. I guess all we can do is take it day by day."**

**"That's all I can ask for. Why don't you lay down on the other bed and get some sleep. I can wake you up for your shift if you're working tonight."**

**"I'll lay down, but I need to head home and take a shower before my shift starts at seven."**

**"I'll wake you up at six. That'll give you three and a half hours of sleep. Will you be all right to work?"**

**"I've done it before. Thanks, Lucy," I say as I lay down on the other bed.**

**"It's no problem..." **

**As my head hit the soft pillow, I lose the rest of Lucy's words. I fall into a deep sleep. And for the first time in a long time I found I wasn't immediately plagued by nightmares. I feel my body relax into the softness, but before long I hear Lucy's voice pulling at me to wake up. I open my eyes to find I'm not alone in the bed. I smile wrapping my arm around Noah's small body pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.**

**"Daddy, that's mushy."**

**I laugh as I start to tickle the small boy. "It's not mushy."**

**"Is too mushy. Kiss Mommy not me...yuck."**

**"Okay, I'm sorry. Daddy is being mushy only because he loves you."**

**"Daddy..."**

**"Don't Daddy me... Hey, Mommy, I'm going take our eldest son with me. I'll bring him back once I get cleaned up." I sit up stretching my tired body. Tonight is going to be fun I realize rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.**

**"All right...Noah, you be good for Daddy and do as he says."**

**"Yes, ma'am, I'll be good."**

**I sit Noah on my shoulders before climbing to my feet. "I'll be back." I lean down and plant a soft kiss on Lucy's cheek.**

**"You be careful."**

**"Yup."**

**I walk out of the room and head down the stairs to the main floor of the hospital. It appeared to be back to normal. That was good in a way, but it left a lot of prying eyes. I smile seeing Jerry's wide eyes following me as I approach the desk.**

**"What's on your mind, Jerry?"**

**"Sorry Dr. Carter, but he looks a lot like you."**

**"I would hope so, Jerry. He's my son."**

**"Your...son..."**

**"Yes, my son. Noah, this is Jerry. Jerry, this is Noah Carter."**

**"Hi, Noah..."**

**"Hi..."**

**"I'm heading out to get cleaned up. I'll be back before my shift starts." I hear Noah sigh in what I can only assume is aggravation. He knew all the people here at the hospital, but they didn't know him. At least they didn't know him yet. I would have to resolve this problem as quickly as I could for my son's sake.**

**"Sure thing, Dr. Carter."**

**I duck down so Noah doesn't hit his head on the door. As I reach my jeep, I realize I need a booster seat. I also come to the realization my jeep would have to go. I needed a vehicle that could carry Noah, John, and Alexis.**

**"Well, it looks like we're riding the train home Noah, at least until I get you a booster seat and a different vehicle."**

**"I like trains."**

**"Me too." I pay for two tickets and head upstairs to wait for the train to arrive.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Day After

Lucy POV

Wednesday 7am

"Good morning, Ms. Knight. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. How are my babies doing?"

"They're doing really well being full term babies. They should be able to leave the NICU in a couple of days. You should be able to leave tomorrow as long as you don't have any complications. Have you decided on names for them?"

"Yes, their father and I have come up with names."

"Great, I'll come by later with the paperwork."

"All right," I say hearing a knock on my door. "Come in.."

"Oh, my...it is true. Lucy, is that really you?"

I look up at Lydia and smile. I knew it wouldn't be long before the nurses who recognized me would start coming by to see me. "Hi, Lydia, I know this is a shock. It is really me."

"How is this possible? We all know you died from your injuries."

"Your Lucy Knight did die."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Knight, but I'm from an alternate reality. I was stabbed just like your Lucy Knight, but I survived my injuries. Barely, but I survived."

"And you went on with your life. You have a family," Lydia said ruffling Noah's dark brown hair.

"I'm a doctor here at County as well."

"Which department?"

"I was offered a spot in Psych, but after what happened with Paul... So I ended up taking a spot in the ER."

"Well, I must say it's strange seeing you alive, but I'm glad you're here. Carter needs someone."

"I don't know if I'm what he needs, but I know Noah and the twins are exactly what the doctor ordered."

"I've got to get back downstairs, but you take care, Lucy. Be sure to say goodbye when you get out of here."

"I will, Lydia. I promise."

"Okay," Lydia replied before stepping out of the room.

"Mommy, what were you and Aunt Lydia talking about? You aren't dead. You're alive."

"I know I am, Sweetheart. But in this place I didn't survive. I died."

"Is that why everyone here including Daddy doesn't know me?"

"That's right. I know it's hard for you to understand. Do you remember feeling really dizzy yesterday morning?"

"Uh huh... I thought I was going to be sick."

"Yeah, I remember. I thought I was going to be sick too. When we were feeling sick that is when something pulled us from our home to here."

"Can we go back home?"

"I don't know, Noah. Would you want to go back to a home without Daddy?"

"I don't know, Mommy. This Daddy doesn't even know me, so how can he be my Daddy?"

"He may not be the Daddy who always tucked you into bed at night, but he's your Daddy. Give him a chance. I can tell he wants to know you. He wasn't expecting us to be dropped into his life."

"Really..."

"Really... He fell in love with you the moment he found out you were his son."

"Okay... Where is he?"

"I don't know. His shift should have ended at seven."

"Is someone looking for me?"

"Daddy!"

I watch Noah jump off the bed and into John's waiting arms. The look in John's brown eyes tells me he overheard Noah's comment. My heart aches for him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know his own son...well, his son from another reality. Knowing John the way I do, I know how determined he could be. He wouldn't stop until he knew everything there was to know about Noah.

Noah on the other hand was his father's son. He would do whatever it took to get to know this version of his Daddy. I could see Noah all ready beginning his quest. He lifted his small hand and ran it along the contours of John's face before coming to rest on John's stethoscope.

"Didn't this belong to Uncle Mark?" Noah ran his fingers over the stethoscope again then looked up into John's eyes.

"Yes, but how do you know about Uncle Mark?"

"You told me about him. You told me about how he got sick and went to live with the angels. And how you traded your steth-o-scope with his so he'd always be close to you."

"That's right. What else have I told you?"

"How you and Mommy used to fight all the time when she was your student."

"Yeah, we did fight a lot back then," I agreed.

"What else, Noah?"

"You told me lots of stuff, Daddy. I know you don't remember because it was my Daddy that went to live with the angels who told me. But we can start over... I don't mind. I like hearing your stories."

"You do?"

"Uh huh...how else am I going to learn?"

John laughed, shook his head, and ruffled Noah's brown locks. "We have a very smart kid, Lucy."

"What can I say. He has his father's good looks and his mother's brain."

"Yup...Daddy, will you read to me tonight?"

"Sure I will. What do you want me to read?"

"Mommy has the book in her bag."

"Well, lets see what Mommy has in her bag." John gently placed Noah on my bed before picking up my bag. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I replied nodding my head.

John reached into my bag and pulled out Harry Potter. "Isn't he a bit young for this?"

"Yeah, but he loves them. I've read them to him at least twice."

"You've read all seven books to him?"

"Yeah...You sound surprised."

"I am...I'm sorry, Lucy. I just never pegged you for a Harry Potter fan."

I shrug my shoulders smiling. "It was a moment of weakness. I started reading the first book while I was pregnant with the twins. Noah and I have been hooked ever since."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I have Ms. Knight's breakfast," my nurse said bringing in a tray of food. "And don't tell anyone, but I sneaked you a tray too," she said placing a tray on Noah's lap.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. When you're finished with your breakfast I'll bring by the birth certificates for the twins."

"That'll be great."

"Well, I've got some charts to finish before I can actually leave. I'll be back a bit later. Actually, have one of the nurses page me when they being in the birth certificates so I can sign them too... If you want me..."

"Don't you dare finish that line John Truman Carter... Of course I want you to sign them. You're their father."

"Okay...fair enough. I'll see you guys later." John leaned down and kissed me on the cheek then leaned over to kiss Noah on top of his head.

"Daddy..."

I laugh with John and watch him as he walks out of the room. I could tell he enjoyed being called daddy. I only hope he was ready for being a daddy times three.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: New Memories

Carter POV

I head back downstairs with a smile still on my face. After a night like last night I needed some cheering up. We were busy with multiple traumas most of the night. It finally slowed down around four this morning.

That's when my worst nightmare happened. A father came in with his five year old son. They had been in a traffic accident. The father only had a laceration above his right eye, but his son was critical. We did everything we could, but the boy died before we could get him up to surgery.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Daniels, we did everything we could but..."_

_"No, you didn't, Dr. Carter. If you had done everything my Timmy would still be alive."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yes, Dr. Carter, you will be sorry."_

I stare at the charts in front of me. I had been starring at the same chart since coming back downstairs an hour before. My mind drifted back to Mr. Daniels threat. Normally I would ignore threats, but I had a family now. A family that spent a lot of time here at the hospital. I couldn't take the chance of anything happening to any of them.

I rub the bridge of my nose and close my eyes as my stomach suddenly drops to my toes. Everything in the room starts spinning, and I swallow hard to keep from vomiting what little I still had in my stomach. I lay my head down on the desk as my head begins pounding to the beat of an invisible drum. And just as quickly as it began everything stopped.

I lift my head to find it's several degrees cooler than it had been moments ago. What was going on? I look around the room and gasp seeing a ghostly image of myself leaning up against the lockers. I look closer at the ghost finding it a bit morbid since I was still very much alive. It was interesting to see it...he had chosen to appear as his younger self. He couldn't be no more than 26 to 28 years old.

_"Take care of them, Carter. I sent them to you because I didn't want Lucy to be all alone."_

"You sent them to this reality? I didn't know ghosts had that much power."

_"You never know what you can do for love until you have to try. Lucy, Noah, and the twins need you just as much as you need them. I have one last gift for you before I must leave."_

"I'm not so sure I want it." I can't believe I'm talking to a ghost. And not just any ghost...I'm talking to myself. I never believed in ghosts, yet here was proof of their existence right in front of me.

_"Believe me Carter, you'll want this gift. My gift to you is memories. Memories of what could have been had your Lucy survived her wounds. Take my hand, Carter."_

I take a deep breath as I extend my hand. The first sensation I feel as the ghost touches me is an intense cold that sends shivers down my spine and goosebumps down my arm. The next thing I notice is a flood of images, thoughts, and emotions. Images of Noah's first bath...his first smile...his first word...and his first step. I had it all at my fingertips. The emotion was overwhelming and extremely intense. This John Carter loved his family very much, and I could feel that he didn't want to leave them.

_"You now have all of my memories of our family. Love and cherish them all because you never know when they could be ripped from you."_

"I will. I promise."

I rub my hand trying to warm it while my mind processes this new information. I barely notice as the ghost fades away. I glance down at the charts and smile. The charts could wait, but my family couldn't. I pick up the charts and walk out of the doctor's lounge and freeze in my tracks. There standing in front of me with a gun pointed at my chest is Mr. Daniels.

"Just the man I wanted to see. I told you you'd be sorry you let my Timmy die."

I set the charts on the edge of the admit desk and slowly raise my hands. "Mr. Daniels, give me the gun and lets talk."

"Why should I listen to a word you have to say? You let my son die. You're a doctor. You're supposed to help people."

"We did try to help your son, Mr. Daniels. His injuries were to severe for us to repair."

"First I lose my wife the same day Timmy is born and now I've lost my son. And all you can say is you're sorry!"

The way Mr. Daniels is waving the gun all I can think about is there are too many people around. Too many victims at close range of the devastated father. Security was all ready in the area, but all that would do is produce more victims. No, I had to talk this guy down for everyone's sake.

"But I am sorry, Mr. Daniels. I know how you feel."

"How can you possibly know what I'm feeling right now?"

" I know because I lost a son too. My son died before he could be born. I'll never see him grow up or play baseball. His name was Joshua."

"That's hard. Do you have any other kids?"

"Yes, I have another son and twins that were born yesterday." I ignore the strange looks I suddenly receive. I know it's strange news to them, but it was news I'd share after this crisis was over.

"How old?"

"What?"

"How old is your other son?"

"He's five."

"It's a real shame you won't see him grow up either." Mr. Daniels cocks his gun.

"Don't do this... They will shoot you," I say nodding toward the security guards.

"I don't care." Time slows down as Mr. Daniels begins to pull the trigger.

"DADDY!"

My eyes jerk in Noah's direction and I shake my head. There was nothing I could do to stop my boy from racing around the admit desk without getting myself shot. Time seemed to slow even more as Mr. Daniels stopped pulling the trigger and instead scooped up my son. I lunge forward only to have the barrel of the gun jammed into my chest.

"This must be your son, Dr. Carter. He looks too much like you not to be. What's your name?"

"Noah...please don't hurt my Daddy." Noah's eyes looked at the gun in my chest then looked up at Mr. Daniels.

"I don't want to, but he let my Timmy die. He's got to pay for that."

"That's not what Timmy would want you to do. He wouldn't want his Daddy to be shot or killed."

"Then I'd be with him."

"Not if you hurt my Daddy. You'd go to the bad place." Noah slowly stretched out his tiny hand and placed it on top of Mr. Daniels hand. "Please don't hurt my Daddy."

I released a breath I had been holding when the gun was pulled away from my chest and Mr. Daniels put Noah on the ground. He wraps his small arms around my waist, and I wrap one arm around his body. My eyes stay focused on Mr. Daniels who is at the moment breaking down as he's being cuffed. Once the crisis is over, I sink to my knees and wrap both my arms around Noah.

"What were you thinking, Noah? You could have been hurt or killed."

"One of the nurses upstairs said the ER was in trouble. All I could think was you're in the ER." Noah leaned back looking at me with tear filled eyes. "I didn't want to lose my Daddy again."

"I know, but I can't bare to lose you either, Tigger."

"Tigger..." Noah's eyes lit up as a huge smile crossed his face. "You remember me?"

"Every last detail," I say kissing his forehead then lifted him up into the safety of my arms.

"Dr. Carter, what's going on?"

I glance at Frank as I rub Noah's back. "It's a long story. Let me get him back upstairs to his mother before she kills me."

"I'll protect you, Daddy."

"You will?"

"Uh huh... That's what sons are for."

I smile and nod my head in agreement. "That's what sons are for."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Surprises

Lucy POV

"What's going on?"

"The ER is being held at gunman."

"What? How did the guy get a gun into County? I thought there were safety measures in place."

"There are...this guy lost a son this morning," the nurse replied before leaving the room.

"That's awful. Noah, where are you going?"

"Daddy is in the ER."

"No, you are not going down there, young man!"

Noah looked at me then looked at the door then back at me. "Mommy, I have to help Daddy!"

"Noah Robert Carter, don't you leave this room!"

"I gotta!"

"NOAH!"

I lean forward only to wince in pain. The simple movement pulling on my stitches and making me catch my breath. With my heart beating wildly in my chest, I grab the phone beside my bed. I dial the admit desk only to hear a busy signal. I had to get out of this bed and stop my son before he got himself killed. The call button is in my hand a second later.

"Is something wrong Ms. Knight?"

"Yes, I need to get out of this bed. You told me about the ER and now my son is heading into danger."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Knight. We didn't know or we would have stopped him."

"Just help me out of this bed so I can go after him."

"Ms. Knight, you just gave birth to twins yesterday. You need to allow your body to rest and heal."

"Did you hear what I said? My five year old son is going down to the ER. Now are you going to stop arguing with me and help me up, or am I getting up myself?"

"I'll help you. You just need to be careful. Tearing your stitches is a very bad thing."

"I'll be very careful," I say throwing off my covers. I climb slowly to my feet. The simple effort leaving me winded.

"Here let me get you a wheelchair. That might be faster."

"Okay..." I sit down on the edge of the bed. The nurse returns with a wheelchair, and I gingerly sit down. She pushes me out of the room and around the corner to a blocked off elevator. "We need to use the elevator."

"Where are you wanting to go?"

"The ER my son..."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the ER is off limits until the standoff is over."

"I don't think you understand. My five year old son went down there. I need..."

"What you need to do is go back to your room. When the standoff is over you'll be allowed to go find your son."

"If I wasn't in this chair, I would move you out of my way."

The guard smirked at me as he shook his head. "I'm sorry that I'm in your way. I'm just trying to do my job and keep you safe."

"I understand that, but I'm a mother who is very concerned about her son."

"That's..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Ma'am, I'm asking you again to return to your room."

I open my mouth to chew this man out when the elevator door opened. To my absolute relief, there stood John carrying Noah in his arms. "Oh, thank God... Never mind, I don't have to go to the ER now."

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to go after our crazy son who ran off when I told him not to."

"I think I can take it from here," John said setting Noah down and taking ahold of the wheelchair.

"Certainly, Dr. Carter," the nurse replied backing away.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. Daddy needed help."

I wait until we are back in my room before I gently pull Noah around to face me. "Noah, you could have gotten hurt or worse. You scared me to death."

"Daddy almost got shot by that man."

"What?"

"He had a gun pointed right into his chest."

"Noah's right I did have a gun in my chest. I'm not condoning what he did, but he did save my life. He convinced Mr. Daniels to turn himself in. I also got onto our little Tigger for getting into harms way."

"Well, he needs to know how serious the situation...Tigger..."

"Daddy remembers me."

I glance from my smiling son to John's handsome face. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I remember everything you and the other me went through. He visited me before the gun standoff. He's the one who sent you three to me."

"What? My John Carter..."

"Yeah, it was his last wish. He didn't want any of you to be alone."

"So..."

"So, now I have memories of two separate lives I need to sort through. And it's time I started making some new memories."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning... Would you shut up so I can kiss you."

I open my mouth to say something else but am cut off by his lips. I'm enveloped in warmth as my body responds to him. He tastes different, but the same at the same time. I want to explore this John Carter, but now is not the time. There would be time later I tell myself as he pulls back.

"Yuck..."

"No, that wasn't yuck," John says as he tickles Noah. "Lets help Mommy back into bed."

"Kay..."

Once I'm settled back in bed, there is a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

A nurse enters with two very upset babies. " I think these two are hungry."

She hands me Alexis who immediately tries to find a place to suckle. "Okay, little one, Mommy is going to feed you. Noah, can you go sit on the other bed while Mommy feeds the babies?"

"Kay..." He walks over to the other bed grabbing the curtain as he went.

"John, will you..."

"I got you covered."

He reached around and pulled my gown away so Alexis could find her spot. Then he gently rocked JC until I could take him for his turn. Watching John burp Alexis brought tears to my eyes. A first time father would struggle in the beginning, but he seemed to have it down like a pro. The memories he received seemed to paying off dividends.

"I think I'm going to need to start pumping my milk so we can feed them at the same time."

"It'll also be good when it's my turn to get up with them."

The idea of John being there to help me with the kids had crossed my mind, but I didn't think it would happen. It wasn't because I thought John wouldn't want to help, but because it would be asking a lot of a man who knew nothing about us. That was before he was given all these new memories, and it was clear he wanted to be included. It was a desire I was more than happy to accommodate.

"I like the sound of that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Disappearances

**Author's Note: I just want to say having not had any kids myself that last chapter was purely fiction and most likely not accurate. Please forgive my ignorance in that matter. **

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to show what was happening in Lucy's reality. I hope you guys are still enjoying Second Chances.**

Third Person-Lucy's Reality

Tuesday Morning-5am

Morris rushed around the admit desk reaching for the phone. "Yeah, this is Dr. Morris down in the ER. I've got a pregnant woman down here. I need your OB attending now."

"Hey, Morris, what's got you all tied up in knots?"

Archie looked up seeing Dr. Dale Edson standing there. "It's Lucy. She's in trauma room three. She's in labour."

"Where's John?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"He went to Northwestern for a kidney transplant. Lucy said he didn't make it."

"God, that must be hard on her and Noah."

"I can only imagine. What are you doing down here?"

"Gates had a surgical consult that turned out to be nothing more than gas pain. Hey, if you want I can stick around to help you with Lucy."

"That'd be great. I was about to go check on her right now."

Dale followed behind Morris with a smile on his face. He had always hated John Carter for stealing Lucy from him all those years ago. He had been an idiot to tell Carter that Lucy was serious, and he wasn't. It hadn't been long after that Lucy and Carter were caught making out by Chuny. Carter denied it of course, but he knew what was going on between the two of them. Carter was attracted to Lucy, and he wanted to rub it in his face that he had her.

Lucy and Carter continued to have their arguments, but instead of shoving them apart it seemed to bring them closer together. It drove him crazy to see them argue then go to the roof to make up. The day they were stabbed by that Psyc patient Paul Sobricki was the final nail in his coffin. That one event turned Lucy completely from him and instead placed her into Carter's waiting arms. This time would be different. This time it was his turn with Carter out of the way.

"Lucy, you hold on we've... Where did she go?"

"Morris, where is she? You said she was in labor."

"She was in labor. There is no way she could have moved out of this room."

"Then how is it that she's not here?"

"I don't know." Morris opened the door shaking his head as he went. "Hey, Sam, have you..."

Dale watched Morris walk out of the trauma room. This couldn't be happening...not when he was so close. Where had Lucy gone. And more to the point how had she disappeared without a trace? He would find her and when he did he'd finally have the family he always wanted. And if anyone got in his way he'd kill them.

"Lucy Knight, you will be mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Transitions

**Author's Note: I wanted first to thank dinkyboo for your wonderful reviews. You are totally awesome. Second I haven't seen season ten or twelve yet, so any discrepancies please excuse. Third I wanted to again say thank you to all my viewers and visitors. It lets me know I do have people interested in Second Chances. Thank you**

Lucy Pov

"Mommy, wake up! It's morning."

"I see that, Noah. Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Cause we get to take you and the babies home today. You get to see what Daddy and I have done."

"What you've done... It's only been a half day and night. You couldn't have gotten much done."

"More than you think," Noah said giggling.

"Really...when did Daddy sleep?"

"Daddy did sleep, Mommy. I kept working while he slept."

"Noah Robert Carter, you did what? You worked alone?"

"Uh huh...Daddy said it was all right."

"Noah, you could have..."

"He wasn't going to get hurt, Lucy. I'd never allow him to do anything to get hurt."

"What did you say was okay for him to do alone?"

"He made up his bed. Then he put his toys where he wanted in his toy chest."

"He's five, John. He doesn't know how to make a bed. And how big is this toy chest?"

"Daddy showed me how, Mommy. And I did it all by my self. It took me several tries, but I did it."

John smiled and ruffled Noah's hair. "I knew it would take him a while, so I figured it was safe. And before you ask no he didn't have a fitted sheet to worry about. I knew he'd get hurt with that if it came loose on a corner, so he has a plain sheet tucked under the mattress. And it's a small chest at the foot of his bed."

I smile and sigh having nothing else to say. The last thing I wanted was for my eldest son to get hurt doing something by himself. "All right, that we can fix when we get home."

"But there isn't anything to fix, Mommy. I like it. It's comfortable."

"Okay, who am I to argue with perfection." I hold my hands up in mock defeat.

John winks at Noah which in turn gets giggles from our son. They clearly had a secret that I was to know nothing about. That was fine with me since I was all ready used to it from back home. I frown mentally correcting myself. This is home now.

Noah, JC, Alexis, and myself no longer belonged in that other reality.

"Lucy, you all right?"

"What?...yeah, John, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later..."

"Okay...Noah, why don't we head downstairs and get Mommy signed out so we can take everyone home."

"Kay," Noah said screaming then giggling as John lifted him off the ground.

"Be careful you two...remember you're in a hospital."

"Yes, ma'am," John said saluting me then walking out of the room.

I laugh as I get dressed then slowly climb out of bed. Walking over to the bassinet, I smile down at the two new borns. This was going to be a new adventure to say the least. Who would I see as we left the hospital? I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as I get the twins ready to go.

When they say time flies they weren't kidding. It was just yesterday that I gave birth to Alexis and JC. Now two months later they are starting to smile and coo at us. Noah loves being a big brother. He watches everyone like a hawk when they come around his sister and brother. John has been amazing. He puts in a lot of time at the hospital, but the first thing he does the moment he walks through the door is kiss the babies then wrestle with Noah.

He and I have talked about what we want out of this situation. I love the man and he loves the kids, but he doesn't know me. I understand that because I really don't know this John...not really. This John is more patient than I remember. The John I knew had the patience of a turnip. When it came to me he had all the patience in the world, but that was different. We had gone through a lot together.

_"Lucy, you have to wake up. You have to wake up because this is all my fault. This shouldn't have happened, but least of all this shouldn't have happened to you. I'm so sorry, Lucy. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with Abby and her patient, then I would have seen the danger. I would have...hey, there's those blue eyes..._

_No, don't talk Lucy, you're still intabated. Yes, I can ask Romano if we can take the tube out. I know you want to talk, but you need to rest right now. You've been through an ordeal. Yes, I know I have too, but you were hurt worse than I was. Lucy, stop trying to argue with me and for once listen to me..."_

_"All right, Ms. Knight, I want you to cough real hard. That a girl. I'm sure your throat is sore, but Dr. Carter can take over from here. Get some rest because I expect you up out of that bed and back to work."_

_"He's joking, Lucy. Do you want some ice chips?"_

_"Please... How are you doing?"_

_"Me...I'm fine."_

_"Don't lie, John. How are you really?"_

_"I'm fine really. I lost a kidney and he got my descending colon, but other than that I'm fine. It's you he really hurt."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_"You say that now, but it's going to take awhile for you to heal both physically and emotionally."_

_"You too."_

_"Maybe..."_

_"No maybe to it, John. He attacked us both not just me."_

_"How can you just stand there and do nothing?"_

_"Mr. Carter, I'm not doing nothing. There is nothing more I can do."_

_"You let that Bastard walk. He almost killed Lucy!"_

_"John, calm down. We'll be all right."_

_"We'll never be all right as long as he's free."_

_"Mr. Carter, he's not free. He's been released to receive psychiatric care."_

_"Yeah, for how long?"_

_"What?"_

_"How long will be in there before they let him go to try again?"_

_"John..."_

_"No, you heard him in there, Lucy. I won't let him hurt you again. I'll kill him first."_

_"Mr. Carter..."_

_"Get away from me! Lets get out of here, Lucy."_

_"John, what was that all about?"_

_"How can you be so calm right now?"_

_"Because I understand his psychotic breakdown. They'll help him."_

_"It doesn't excuse him for his actions."_

_"In the eyes of the court it does."_

_"But what about in your eyes?"_

_"In my eyes, I want to stab him with a butcher knife. But that wouldn't change what happened."_

_"It'd make us feel better."_

_"Not really...not once you calmed down and realized what you've done. Come here," I say wrapping my arms around John's neck._

_"What..."_

_"Sshh..." _

_"Lucy..."_

I cut him off with my lips. That day started our roller coaster ride of ups and downs. Every time I'd try to get closer John would pull farther away to the point of running away. He went to Africa. When he left I thought we were through. The day he came back was the happiest day of my life.

_"Lucy, you need to get over John Carter. He's never coming back."_

_"You don't know that, Dale."_

_"I know he doesn't love you like I do."_

_"What? Dale, you're a great friend."_

_"A friend... I thought I was more than that."_

_"I'm sorry, Dale. I thought you understood how I felt."_

_"Well, I do now," Dale said turning on his heel and storming off._

_"Dale..."_

_"Lucy..."_

_I spin around to face a bearded John Carter. "John..."_

_"Oh, it's so good to see you," he says lifting me off my feet before kissing me._

_I melt into his arms. I try to deny my feelings and even stay mad that he left me alone, but my heart had other ideas. Instead of pushing him away, I pull him closer. His beard tickles my face, but I cling tighter to him. It's only when Dr. Weaver clears her voice that he put me down._

_"Sorry Dr. Weaver, how long are you staying, John?"_

_"For good if you'll have me."_

_"What?"_

_John reached into his pocket and pulled out a box as he dropped to one knee. "Lucy Knight, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_"You're serious?"_

_"Lucy, the man is holding out a very large diamond ring. I think he's serious."_

_"I can see that, Haleh. Yes, John, I'll marry you."_

"Whatcha thinking about, Lucy?"

I look up as John walks into the bedroom. "The day you... I mean the other you proposed."

"Ah, the day he came back from Africa."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, you guys went through a lot of ruff patches of on again off again dating."

"There was a time when I thought we wouldn't make it."

"But you did and you have three beautiful children."

"We, John...we have three beautiful children."

"I know. We do...it's just..."

"You feel like you're living his life not your life?"

"Yeah, something like that. The kids are great, and I love them to death..."

"But it's your relationship with me that's weird."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...to be honest I'm still trying to separate this life from that one. I see you, but you aren't the John I knew. You're more patient than he was. I've seen you with the med students. You take the time now to teach them. He taught them too, but I would see his aggravation when they didn't get it right away."

"I learned that from Kem when we were in Africa."

I nodded my head in understanding. "So, where do we go from here?"

"How about we go on an actual date and see where that leads us," John said leaning in to kiss me.

I return the kiss before pulling away a minute later. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Carter."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Creating Waves

**Author's Note: Character death warning. Also this chapter is complete fiction with no scientific or fantasy plausibility to it, but it was fun writing it. Thanks again for reading and viewing. I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

Dale Edson Pov- Lucy's reality

I stare around the ER in complete disgust. It's been two months since Lucy and Noah vanished. The doctors here at County searched the immediate Chicago area to no avail. They only stopped when the police called off the search. According to them there is no evidence of a crime. No evidence of a crime...a pregnant woman and her five year old son don't simply disappear off the face of the planet.

"Dale, what's with the sour face?"

"I'm worried about Lucy, Morris. She could be hurt or dying."

"I know. We're all worried, but what more can we do? With her contractions there was no way she could have gotten very far."

"Not on foot."

"You think someone kidnapped her?"

"It would explain why we can't find her."

"I would have seen it happen."

"You had your back to her room, Morris."

"What are you saying, Dale?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Morris. Or should I say Moron," I say under my breath. "I'm going to find her."

"Knock yourself out," Morris said waving his hand at me.

I walk out through the ambulance bay grumbling under my breath. The walk to my car is a short one. Once I'm inside, I stare out the windshield thinking. I never trusted the police to do an adequate job, so I began asking my own questions. I was surprised to learn the same night Lucy disappeared there had been a massive energy spike that no one could explain.

The spike never effected any equipment, but it did register on the main switchboard. The surge was centrally located to trauma room three. Yet when I looked around the room nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Something caused that spike in energy, and whatever that something was took Lucy away. There was no other explanation to her disappearance.

I start my car to drive home when my phone rings. "Dale Edson... Why are you calling me? I don't care what you thought! Our agreement was if I helped you get out of that place you would owe me a favor. I don't care if you're ready to pay up...I'm not ready to collect. Fine, I'll call you tomorrow with a time to meet me at the hospital."

I hang up on the man before putting my car into drive. My mind continued to play the situation over and over again. Lucy came into the ER in full labor. Morris placed her in trauma room three then walked out to call OB. The energy spike happened between the time Morris left her and when he and I re-entered the room finding it empty. That spike wasn't a fluke I realize...it happened at exactly the moment it was meant to happen.

"Carter," I growl gripping the steering wheel with my hands until my knuckles turned white. "Somehow that pompous goodie goodie whisked Lucy away after he died. If he wasn't all ready a corpse I'd kill him!"

I reach my house a short time later. Shutting off my car, I climb out and walk inside turning on my computer as I walk to my bedroom. I re-emerge a short time later to begin my research. There had to be an answer to this paranormal occurrence. And if there was I would find it, and find a way to recreate it. I wasn't going to lose Lucy a second time...

"Yes, I said meet me in the ER tonight. Consider your debt paid in full afterwards. No, I'm not telling you over the phone why the hospital. I have my reasons. Just do what you're told! I don't care how you get into the ER, but once you do meet me in curtain three."

Hours later, I'm standing in curtain three. He should be here any minute. I glance at my watch again. The timing had to be exact, and he would be a perfect catalyst. I hear the door open behind me and I smile as I slowly turn around to face Paul Sobriki.

"All right, I'm here Edson! What was so important that I had to meet you here?"

"You are important, Paul. It's because of you I'll finally have the life I always deserved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you want my help, Paul?"

"To get my revenge, but you know that."

"Humor me, Paul. Who do you want revenge on?"

"Dr. John Carter...him and that other doctor got me locked up in that loony bin for nine years."

"What do you want to do to him, Paul?"

"What do you think? I want to finish what I started. He should have died that night. If he had I could have gotten off in maybe two years. He took away my life...now I take his. But why do you care?"

"I care because I need your anger and rage to make this work."

"Make what work... What are you up to, Edson?"

"It's just a little experiment I'm conducting. This hospital is full of paranormal activity. You need that energy to rip a hole into another reality."

"You're crazy, Edson."

"I'm no more crazy than you were when Carter got you sent to the Psyc ward for nine years."

"And he's going to pay for that."

"Not here he's not."

"What are you talking about?"

"John Carter is dead in this reality. Haven't you heard, Paul? Oh, you haven't heard. Well, let me be the first to tell you. You've lost your chance at revenge. Carter died over two months ago on the operating table."

"He's dead?"

"He is here. But if I'm right and these alternate realities do exist then there are other John Carter's out there just waiting for you to take your revenge."

"How do we get there?"

"That's the tricky part. Without actual proof no one knows how to get there."

"Are you playing a game with me, Edson?"

Paul grabs me taking me by surprise and shoves me across the room. I suddenly feel the hairs on my arm stand on end. There was a strong static charge in the room that flowed around and through me. It was strong enough to make me dizzy. I shut my eyes to keep the nausea at bay. When I open them again I see in the middle of the room a slight wavy shimmer.

"It's working, Paul."

I smile watching our tear grow. It wouldn't be long before it would be big enough to step through to the other side. What would we find there? I knew I would find Lucy, and Paul would find a John Carter to kill. That would be one less for me to deal with or stand in my way. I turn around and feel something sharp slice into my stomach.

"I can see it's working, Edson. But I'm afraid you won't be making this trip."

I open my mouth to yell, but Paul shoves his knife in deeper causing me to groan in pain. He pulls it out only to stab me again. I raise my arms trying to defend myself, but I'm weak from the blood loss. It wouldn't be much longer before I lost consciousness or I simply would bled out on the cold floor. Paul lets go of me and my knees buckle sending me to the floor.

"Thanks for the help, Doc."

I watch helplessly as Paul walks around the large tear. I'm starting to see black spots dance in my vision, and I shake my head to clear them. My blood covers the floor, but I slowly start to slide myself toward the door. All I had to do was get the door open then maybe I could get some help. I never make it that far before Paul drags me back into the middle of the room. He props me up against the side of the bed and kneels down in front of me holding his bloody knife.

"You started this Edson, but I'm finishing it."

He slams the knife to the hilt into my body. I can hear and feel my heartbeat slowing down as what blood I have left rushes through my veins. Paul smiles at me as he climbs to his feet. I was a fool. I underestimated just how homicidal he really is. As my eyes begin to glass over the last thing I see is Paul stepping through the tear, and it close quietly behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Tick Tock

**Author's Note: Dinkyboo, you asked for more... Here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You're awesome.**

Paul Sobriki Pov

I step through the tear turning around to watch it close behind me. I take off my jacket making sure to wipe off all the blood I have on my hands. The last thing I needed was trouble from the cops before I had my chance at revenge. I look around the room for a few minutes then quietly step out satisfied I had left no blood behind.

My next task was finding scrubs to replace my pants which had blood splattered on them. It seemed this reality was just as busy as my own. It surprised me how easily I not only found fresh scrubs, but how I was able to change into them without issues. I step out of the bathroom completely clean of blood. I casually walk toward the ER admit desk then stop in my tracks ducking out of sight. There in front of me is the one I came to this place to kill.

"Hey, Frank, I'm out of here."

"Going home to the wife, Dr. Carter?"

"Lucy and I aren't married yet, Frank. We're taking it day by day."

"How strange is it having her here knowing that she's supposed to be dead?"

"I'll admit it was strange at first, but now I don't even think about it. We're just two people reacquainting and raising three kids."

"Who aren't yours..."

"They are mine. The John Carter from her reality might have fathered them, but he and I have the same DNA. Biologically Noah, Alexis, and JC are my kids. If anyone thinks differently..."

"I gotcha loud and clear, Dr. Carter. Not another word from me on the matter."

"Thank you. Have you seen Peter Benton yet? He and Cleo agreed to babysit the kids tonight."

"No, I haven't seen him. Have you checked the doctor's lounge?"

"No, but I figured he'd meet me out here. Good night, Frank."

"Good night, Dr. Carter."

I watch the good doctor walk into the doctor's lounge. So, this Lucy must be the woman Edson had been talking about. I remember stabbing a Lucy back then. She should have died from her injuries. I guess fate was on her side that night.

It was too bad that Edson would never see her again. As much as I wanted to finish with John Carter and leave this place behind I knew I couldn't just yet. There were simply too many witnesses around. I had to bide my time and wait for the moment to be right. I wait another minute before moving from my hiding spot.

As I move around the admit desk and get outside, I suddenly catch myself on the bench. I know I need to get away from the hospital before Carter comes outside, but I find I can't catch my breath. My heart is facing in my chest, and I'm starting to sweat even with the biting Chicago wind. I grab my chest crying out in pain at the sudden feeling of being ripped in two. I blink against the black spots dancing in my eyes and pull myself to my feet. I stagger away from the hospital gasping for air as the pain in my chest intensifies.

I make it around the corner of the hospital and stop seeing a sight I'd never expected to see. Across the street at the small convenience store is an exact double of myself. But it's not just seeing myself that stops me. It's the blond girl standing beside him. She looks too much like him and me not to be our daughter. Seeing her I realize that's another thing John Carter took away from me.

Perhaps I would take one of Carter's kids after I killed him. It would only be right since he denied me my right to have a family of my own. But first I needed to deal with my double. It was a shame taking him away from the family he loved. A problem still remained. It was him or me, and I would always chose me over anyone.

I watch him leave with his daughter. As I quietly follow behind them I plan out my next move. Would I just kill my double and allow the daughter to live? That was a question for her to answer. I hope she would corporate and be a good girl, but I have no problem slitting her throat just the same.

Tick tock, the future is mine to rock. Tick tock, revenge is at hand with the sound of a knock.

Tick tock, it's time to kill...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Dreams and Nightmares

Carter Pov

"John, are you sure about this? I mean the twins are only two months old..."

"Lucy, you need to get out of that apartment. The twins and Noah will be fine. Peter and Cleo will take good care of them. Besides it's only for one night."

"Wait...what?"

"It's a sleep over, Lucy. We'll pick them up in the morning before my shift starts at the hospital."

"No, we can't ask them to watch them the entire night. The twins still aren't sleeping through the night. Peter and Cleo will get no sleep."

"Relax Lucy, they offered not me. They just want us to have fun tonight."

"But the twins..."

"Lucy, they have everything they need. You've been focused on the kids for the last two months. Let me focus on you for one night."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know...maybe because I'm attracted to you."

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

"Yeah, we'll have a dozen oysters to start. And for dinner I'll have the shrimp scampi...Lucy?"

"I'll have the same." Lucy watched the waitress until she was out of sight. "You are...attracted to me that is?"

"Of course I am. After these last two months how can I not be?"

"I don't know. A lot can happen in two months."

"Yes, it can." The food arrives and we dig in.

"I'm so full I think I'm going to pop."

"Well, I hope not because the night is young."

"What have you got planned, John Carter?"

"Just wait and see..."

"Dancing... I don't know, John. I've got two left feet."

I laugh and rub my chest as a memory suddenly resurfaces. "Well, I remember you having a strong left kick."

"What do you mean?"

"You kicked me in the chest once."

"I did?"

"Okay, you didn't but my Lucy did."

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Lucy smiled as she laughed softly.

"It did...and it's not funny,"

I say smiling from ear to ear at the memory. "Okay, maybe it is funny. But that one kick led to our first and only kiss."

"Why?"

"Hospital policy was a big reason. But I was being an idiot as well. Lucy and I fought all the time. We fought so much everyone thought we were a couple. After Chuny caught us in exam six the whole hospital was a buzz with rumors."

"That had to be uncomfortable."

"It was for me. Lucy didn't mind the rumors I think because she didn't see the big picture, but I really don't know. We called it quits...or rather I called it quits after the rumors really started flying. I never looked back after that night. I regretted that decision the moment I found out she died."

"I'm sorry, John. My relationship with my John was a rocky one too. Like you Joh fought all the time. It seemed I could never do anything right. He was always yelling at me over something."

I glance down at the floor remembering how I treated Lucy. It seemed I wasn't that different from the other me. It didn't excuse the behavior, but at least I knew he struggled with his feelings much like I did back then. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I know I can't make up for it, but I can apologize."

"Thank you for the apology. Once I became a doctor I found out I had been matched with Pysc, but I couldn't face those type of patients without remembering what happened to us. I put in for an ER residency and was surprised when I got it."

"So, you've been an ER doctor ever since?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I figured you got so much grief from...well me that you'd run as far away from the ER as you could get."

"I'm a sucker what can I say. Yeah,

I got so mad at him...you, but I was in love. I'm still in love. It was John who didn't know what he wanted. He dated other woman and I would date other guys, but it never stuck for me. I don't think it did for him either because he was never happy with who I was seeing."

"Yeah, that sounds like me. I got crazy when Edson talked about Lucy the way he did. Part of me wanted to punch him, but that other part of me was curious about what he said."

"What did he say?"

I lean in across the table so I wouldn't be overheard. "That you wear thongs."

Lucy smiles at me with the most seductive look I've seen in the last two months. She leans across the table until our lips are almost touching. "I still do when I'm not pregnant," she whispers.

I smile closing the small distance between us capturing her lips with my own. My heart is pounding in my chest while other parts of my anatomy are vying for my attention. I push everything out of my head to the best of my ability and focus on the woman I am kissing. Her lips are soft and I soon realize this is not how I wanted this moment to go.

I break the kiss gently tucking Lucy's golden locks behind one ear as I stand up. I walk around the table keeping my eyes focused on her. She smiles at me as she slowly stands up taking my extended hand. I pull her out onto the dance floor swaying to the music. It's not a slow song, but I don't care and it seems neither does she as she presses her body closer to mine. Our lips touch and the whole world stops.

I pull her closer as I deepen the kiss. I explore her with a hunger I thought I would never feel again. She wraps her arms around my neck all the while doing some exploring of her own. We only break apart to catch our breath. I notice we've attracted some attention, so I begin moving through the crowd when she pulls me to a stop.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, John. Lets go home," she whispers seductivly into my ear.

I nod my head and lead the way out into the chilly Chicago air. I have us home in no time. We get inside and one kiss leads to another and another. Before I know it we're upstairs and she's laying in my arms. She kisses me and I make love to her again. This time I take my time exploring and learning what she liked knowing this night belonged to us.

Hours later, I wake to find Lucy still wrapped protectively in my arms. "You all right?"

"I've never been better. How about you?"

"I'm great. I feel well rested." I nuzzle her neck with my lips to prove my point.

"I'm glad you got some sleep," Lucy said smirking over her shoulder.

"Are you complaining, my dear?"

"Not at all, but while you're at work I'll have a rambunctious little boy running around. And he'll have a very tired mother." She smirked at me again before rolling over to face me.

"You are going to be the death of me,"

I tease.

"Dr. Carter, have you seen the news tonight?"

"What are you talking about, Jerry? I've been working all day. Why?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're asking me about it, Jerry. So, come on and spill the beans. You've never been able to keep a secret."

"Okay... Do you remember Paul Sobriki? What am I saying of course you remember him. He and his family were murdered last night."

"What?"

"Yeah, the police have no leads. Where were you, Dr. Carter?"

"I wasn't murdering Paul Sobriki if that's what you think. He's really dead?"

"That's what the news said. They were all stabbed to death while they slept."

"I'm heading home now, Jerry. Morris, let me go over the board with you."

Thirty minutes later, I'm walking through my door to my five year old waiting to greet me. "Now this is a change. Usually I have to find you to say hello."

"Hello, Daddy. How was work?"

I reach down lifting my son into my arms. "Work was all right."

"Did you save anyone?"

"Yes, we saved several people today. How was your day?"

"It was good. JC and Alexis smiled at me today. I think they know me now."

"I'm sure they do. Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy is right here in the living room. Noah, let your daddy get relaxed before you pounce."

"Kay... I'm going to go play in my room."

"All right, we'll call you for dinner." I put Noah down and watch him walk into his bedroom. I stand there a moment then move to the couch and sit down.

"How was your day really, John?"

"It was fine until it was time to come home."

"You heard the news too?"

"No, I didn't hear it. But I was told about it. That's the one thing I've always feared the most."

"What's that?"

"That he would snap and hurt his family. Or that he would come after me to finish the job."

"Oh, John, we've both been fearing that final outcome. But it's an outcome we don't have to fear any longer."

"I hope not."

"We won't."

The evening passed quickly. And before I knew it I was sitting beside Noah's bed reading a bedtime story. I watched his eyes get heavy and right when I thought he was out he'd wake up wanting me to read him more. I finished the chapter expecting to hear him say 'more Daddy,' but all I got was the sound if his soft snors.

"Is he asleep?"

"Finally," I answer coming into the bedroom shutting the door behind me.

"I thought he'd never go down."

"He tried not to. You get the twins down?"

"Yeah, they never give me any trouble. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I get ready for bed. I snuggle close to Lucy breathing in her scent. Being this close to her has a calming effect on me and before long I'm fast asleep.

_"You wouldn't stop stabbing me. I knew what you were doing. You were going to take my organs. But I won't let you do that. I have to protect them."_

_"Paul, no one is going to hurt you. We're trying to help you."_

_"By stabbing me in the back!"_

_"That was a spinal tap. We had to make sure you didn't have meningitis. We didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."_

_"You can't fool me. I know what you wanted to do. Now it's your turn."_

"NO!" I jerk awake covered in sweat. Lucy is staring at me concern written all over her face. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Lucy."

"It's all right. I just finished feeding the twins and found you thrashing around on the bed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just a nightmare."

"About Paul Sobriki?" Lucy wiped my sweat soaked face.

"Yes, it was about him. He was accusing me of trying to steal his organs. Then he pulled out a butcher knife and started stabbing me."

"It was just a dream."

"I hope that's all it is."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Shotgun Wedding

Lucy Pov

It's been a week since the Paul of this reality and his family were killed. John still wakes up covered in sweat. He tells me it's nothing, but I know the nightmares are bothering him. I watch John get ready for another twelve hour shift. I wish I knew what I could say or do to ease his mind. I hate seeing him like this...so run down.

"So, what are you going to do today, Lucy?"

"I spoke with Dr. Banfield about returning to work. She said because of the situation we'd have to work something out. I'm sure if we get cleared through all the channels, I won't be using my maiden name."

"I wouldn't think so. You'd use your married name," he said glancing over at me.

"Except we aren't married here. And my social security number won't work here either."

"We could get married."

"What?"

"You heard me. I love you and I know you love me. And we have three beautiful kids together. To Noah we'd be renewing out wedding vows, but it'll be the real deal for me. Marry me, Lucy. Lets make it official in both realities."

"You're serious?"

"Very serious," he said leaning down capturing my mouth with his. "Lucy Knight Carter, will you marry me?"

I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Yes, I will marry you. But I don't need a big ceremony. Something small with just our friends will be fine."

"I can call Peter today to see when he and Cleo will be available for our little shotgun wedding," he said smiling at me.

"Shotgun wedding huh?"

"Oh, why not."

"Who's going to be holding the shotgun?"

"Probably Peter...seriously though you have a good day, and I'll see you tonight."

"You too."

I kiss him goodbye then follow him into the twins room. He kissed them before heading into Noah's room to kiss him. I look at my watch and realize that all three kids would be getting up soon. The twins for their feeding and Noah for school. At least I didn't have to worry about anyone questioning Noah's last name. Here like in the other reality no one worried about a Noah Robert Carter not existing.

I walk outside wrapped up in my jacket and cross my arms over my chest. "John, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you seem a little on edge. You've been that way for a week."

"I know, Lucy. I'm sorry. I can't help being overprotective when it comes to me and my family."

"You were like that after the stabbing weren't you?"

"Wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but I was there to calm him down and to pick him up when he needed it."

"Did he get addicted to drugs?"

"No...did you?"

"Yeah...it's taken a long time to get to a point in my life where I could admit I had a problem. I'm clean now. I was clean when I went back to Africa with Kem to try and start over. It's no excuse for what I did, but I guess my guilt over killing you got me started. I blamed it on my pain, but that pain was more emotional than physical."

"John, you didn't kill me."

"Yeah, I did. See back then I did everything I could to get you off my mind. So, I used the excuse of seeing an elderly patient who remembered me to spend time with Abby just to get you off my mind. It was a mistake. I didn't see how dangerous Paul really was, and I didn't want to babysit him with you. That would mean spending time with you which would in turn cause me to want to do other things with you."

"But it was my fault too. I was the one who spent the most time with Paul. I should have put him in restraints when he first showed signs of being altered. And I should have especially put him in restraints when he caused that scene in the hall outside his room."

"You were a med student, Lucy. You weren't allowed to make that call. That was my job and I failed you. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, and if I was that Lucy I know she would say what I'm about to tell you. It's all in the past now. You can't let this guilt keep eating at you because you can't change what happened. All you can do is move on and help as many people as you can with the time you have left."

"Tell me like it is why don't you," John said smiling slightly.

I walk around his jeep and wrap my arms around his neck. "You know I will always give it to you honestly. I'm not one to sugar coat anything. I love you with all my heart, and I'm in no mood to lose you again. We'll be all right. It's a terrible thing that happened to Paul and his family, but our family will be fine as long as we're together."

"You think so?"

"I don't only think so. I know so," I say sliding my fingers into his hair and pulling him down to kiss me. "You shouldn't doubt me."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied kissing me again.

"Okay, it's freezing out here. You need to get to work, and I need to go warm up."

"All right, you look after our little ones."

"I always do."

I release my hold on him and walk back around the jeep. I sigh as I watch John drive away. A shiver travels down my spine at the sudden cold numbing wind whipping through me. Looking around, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. It followed me all the way to the front door of our apartment building. It's a feeling that has been following me all week.

I hear the twins crying once I reach our floor. Smiling, I enter the apartment only to stop in my tracks. No, this couldn't be possible. I had to be imagining this. Noah's sharp intake of breath snaps me out of my daze.

"Let him go! He hadn't done anything to you."

"No, he hasn't, but his father has. And I intend to make him pay for everything he's done."

"John isn't here."

"That's all right, Lucy. I'm not in any hurry. Now that my double is dead."

"You killed them."

Paul Sobriki sneered at me while holding my son close to him. "What did you expect me to do? Him being alive was killing me. He had to go. The wife and daughter were just unlucky bystanders. I was planning to let the girl live until she screamed...I couldn't alert the cops."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? Revenge..."

"Revenge for what, Paul? You attacked us remember?"

"But you attacked me first. I was just defending myself and look where it got me. I was locked up in the loony bin for nine years."

"You should have been sent to prison."

Paul dug his fingers into Noah's brown hair and pulled slightly causing Noah to cry out. "You want to say that again?"

"I'm sorry, Paul. Your right I shouldn't have said it. Please don't hurt him."

"That's better... Will you shut those brats up in the back bedroom before I shut them up for you."

"They're just hungry and want to be changed."

"Do you give them your milk or formula?"

My stomach twists hearing the question. I know what he's thinking. I can see it all over his sick face. I lift my head and ignore the tears sliding down my face. I won't let him hurt my babies.

"I give them my milk. It's better for them."

"That's what I thought you'd say. All right Mommy, lets go feed those babies," he says licking his lips.

I swallow the bile that suddenly threatens to come up. This was getting worse by the minute. "Not with my son in the room, Paul."

"Fine, I can compromise. I'll lock him in his bedroom." Paul shoved Noah into his room locking the door before slamming it shut. "Okay, Mommy, it's time to feed the babies."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Plans For the Future

Author's Note: Dinkyboo, you are totally awesome. I love all of your comments. I hope you have a good hold of that edge because you'll be teetering there for a while...lol . I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please let me know.

Carter Pov

"Dr. Carter, how has your day been?"

I glance up from my charts smiling at Dr. Banfield. "It's been going well so far. Are you just coming in?"

"I am in three hours. I was actually looking for Lucy. She was supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago."

I glance at my watch. It was odd for Lucy to miss an appointment. Especially if that appointment involved being allowed to work. I grab my phone and dial her number. My stress level starts to increase hearing her voice mail message.

"Something is wrong."

"I suspected there was. That's why I brought this to your attention."

"Dr. Banfield, I need..."

"Go... I would need to do the same thing if it was my family. It's slow right now, and I'm here if a trauma comes in."

"Thank you, I'll finish these charts..."

"Don't worry about those charts right now, Dr. Carter. Go find your family and take care of them."

I nod my head and rise to my feet. My heart is pounding in my chest as I walk quickly from the doctor's lounge heading for the ambulance bay doors. The thought on my mind all day was marrying Lucy and making our life together official. Now my only thought was just to get to her and the kids and make sure they were all right.

"Dr. Carter, there you are."

"Jerry, I don't have time..."

"It's Lucy."

That gets my attention. I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face Jerry. "What about Lucy? Do you know where she is?"

"She's here in the hospital."

"What? Why didn't you page me when she got here? Are the kids with her?"

"Ah, yes, the kids are with her. And I didn't page you because she asked me not to."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. I thought it was strange when she asked me, but who am I to question doctors."

"Where is she, Jerry?"

"Curtain three... She said her friend needed some stitches and didn't want to bother you or any of the other docs."

"Her friend... Lucy doesn't have any friends here. She hasn't been out much with the twins... You should have paged me, Jerry. She's not even a doctor here yet. I'm going to go see if I can give her a hand."

"All right," Jerry said smiling his goofy smile.

I shake my head while pulling off my jacket. I didn't like the sound of this at all. Lucy would never come to the hospital and not want to let me know she was here. And where were the kids? Jerry said they were with her. Why would they be with her if she was stitching someone up instead of being in the daycare center up stairs?

I enter curtain three and my eyes are drawn to the bed. Lucy and Noah were sitting on top of it tied and gagged. I look over to my left, and my eyes widen in shock and fear. This isn't possible. Everyone said he was dead. Where are the twins?

"I can see you're very surprised to see me, John. I can call you John can't I?"

"Where are the twins, Paul?"

"Oh, they are safe right here by my side."

I look over the bed seeing the baby carriers sitting on the floor. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? What kind of question is that, John? I thought you were smarter than that. I want you...or rather I want you dead."

"Okay, so why don't you let Lucy and the kids go. Then you and I can have a man to man conversation."

"Now why would I want to do that? Don't you realize it's more fun for me having them here?"

"Because this is between you and me. They have nothing to do with it."

"But that's where you're wrong, John. They have everything to do with this. They don't belong here anymore than I do. They need to go home."

"That's not for you to decide. Just let them go, Paul."

"I'm sorry, but it is. Your little boy will just have to get over the traumatic scene that will soon befall him. Watching you die."

"I'll yell out."

"You do that and I'll kill these precious babies right now. The choice is yours, John."

"Okay...okay, just don't hurt my family. Lucy, are you and Noah all right?" I watch her nod her head as tears slide down her cheeks. "It's going to be all right. We'll get out of this."

"How sweet, John. They might get out of this alive, but you won't."

My mind is spinning, but I could no solution to this problem. Paul Sobriki had me surrounded on all sides. But how did he and Lucy go unnoticed for so long? I knew Jerry had seen them, but surely someone else had as well. Jerry knew I was coming into this room to help Lucy, so hopefully he'd send someone soon. Not that I wanted anyone else to get hurt, but just maybe they'd hear me talking and figure out I was in trouble.

"I want them to live, Paul. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Paul smiled at me before looking up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath then laughed. His eyes focused on me, and I could see they had dilated fully. "There isn't much I want you to do, John. It won't be long now before you'll be dead and we'll be back where we belong. And who knows I might have the family you stole from me."

I take a step forward then stop seeing Paul pull out a gun. He had this all planned out from the beginning. I raise my hands and he nods his head in apparent approval. "If you're wanting to be quiet that gun will make a lot of noise."

"That's true, but I'm not going to use a gun, John."

He puts the gun away as he walks across the room grabbing me by the front of my shirt. Before I even have time to react, I feel the sharp searing pain of something entering my stomach. I suck in a sharp breath realizing I'm going into shock. So this was his plan to kill me the same way he'd tried before. I grab Paul's hand that's still holding the knife in my stomach. I don't know where I get the adrenaline or the strength to do it, but I let my fist fly connecting with his face.

I needed to keep the knife right where it was to stem my blood loss. The punch clearly took Paul by surprise as he stumbled away from me. I shake my head as a wave of dizziness and black dots blur my vision. I couldn't pass out...not now. If I could free Lucy or Noah they could get us help. I move toward the bed when I hear the clicking sound of Paul's gun.

"You aren't thinking about freeing my prisoners are you, John? It's almost time to go. Can't you feel that energy? I only wish I had more time to play, but alas time is up. Turn around and face me."

I slowly turn around to face him, and my heart sinks seeing a silencer attached to the barrel of the gun. I shake my head again as more black fits blur my vision. It wouldn't be much longer before I was passed out on the floor. _I love you, Lucy. _The thought barely registers before the first slug enters my body. A second then a third slug enter my chest and stomach knocking me to the floor.

"I love you," I whisper as Paul steps up to me pointing the gun at me.

"You're so sentimental, John. It's so sweet it makes me sick."

I glance up at him wanting to kill him. I had nothing to use against him except for the knife still patruding from my stomach. Pulling it out would cause me to bleed out faster, and I wouldn't be able to cause him much damage. The knife would cause him some pain and that was better than nothing, but I never get the chance to follow through with my plan. He suddenly unloads his clip into my all ready bullet ridden body.

"I think this will open that tear we need to go home. Good bye, John Carter," he says reaching down and ripping the knife out of my stomach.

The pain barely registers as the room begins to spin out of control. What was happening? Was Paul right? Was there a tear in our two realities forming? I try to move closer toward the bed. If this tear was forming bleeding to death or not, I wasn't about to lose my family again.

I grab the bed sheet only to slip back onto the cold floor. I hear Lucy and Noah calling out to me through their gags. I try to answer their worried cries, but I'm too out of breath to get anymore than a horsed whisper out. I blink quickly as the room blurs to the point of causing me to feel nauseated. My eyes look under the bed once the room stops spinning to find the twins gone. I'm alone once again and with that realization I succumb the darkness clawing at me descending into it's icy grip.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Non-Trauma Day

**Author's Note: As you all know I'm a writer not a doctor. I tried to make this chapter as accurate as I could, but I know it's not perfect nor is it 100% accurate. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Thanks again for following and for reading. And a huge shout out to dinkyboo. You rock. If it wasn't for you I'd have no reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

Morris Pov

I take a bite of my donut as I round the corner of the ER. It's days like this that I love most. I call them non-trauma days. There's never very many of them, but when I get one I cherish it. And with less than three hours to go today just might be one of those days.

"Morris, you know Frank is going to yell at you when he gets here."

I smile at Jerry as I finish the donut in my hand. "I put money in the jar, Jerry. You just didn't see me."

"Uh huh, sure you did."

I look over at the doctor's lounge seeing the door open and my boss walk out. "Dr. Banfield, what are you doing here so early?" I glance at my watch knowing she should still be at home.

"I had an appointment today with Lucy, but she missed it. I let Dr. Carter go home to check on her and the kids. So you've got me if you need me."

"Dr. Carter didn't go home."

"What do you mean he didn't go home. That's where he was heading less than five minutes ago."

"He went into curtain three."

"Why?" Sometimes I hate drawing important information out of both Jerry and Frank. It's like pulling teeth.

"Because...that's where Lucy is with the kids."

I look at Cate. She seems to be thinking the same thing I am since she's moving around the admit desk. She walks up to the door about to open it when I grab her hand. "There could be someone holding a weapon. We need to be careful."

"Or Dr. Carter, Lucy, or the kids could be dying."

I nod my head preparing myself for anything. The sight before me leaves me shucked. John was laying on his back in a pool of his own blood. "Oh, my God...Jerry, we need a stretcher in here NOW!"

"He's got a pulse. I count at least four entry wounds not counting the stab wound."

"He's wheezing when he breaths. It could be a collapsed lung."

"I have the..."

"Don't you dare pass out, Jerry. Malik, I need you in here!"

"Yeah, Morris...Dr. Carter..."

"We need to get him up. Stabilize his neck as we roll him to the right. On my count...one, two, three. Okay, lay him on his back. Lift on my count...one, two, three. Jerry, which trauma room is open?"

"Both of them, but trauma three is closer."

"Okay, call the OR and tell them we've got a multi gunshot victim with a possible Pneumothorax."

"Got it! Sam, I think Morris is going to need your help in trauma three."

"What's going on?"

"Dr. Carter has been shot."

"What? Tony, we need you in trauma three. It's John."

"Coming...when did this happen? I didn't even hear any gunshots."

"Neither did I."

We enter trauma three, and I see Sam and Gates following close behind. This is crazy. John just survived a kidney transplant, and now he's been shot. Who did he piss off? I cut off his shirt hearing two clinks hit the floor once the material is removed.

"He's got some exit wounds. Okay, people we need a CBC, Arterial Blood Gas, call the blood bank. We need to blood type and cross match at least eight units. And a chest tube. I'm hearing decreased unilateral breath sounds. Gates, insert the tube while I intabate him."

"What have we got here?"

I intabate John before looking up at Dr. Dubenko. "What does it look like?"

"Morris, now is not the time," Cate said giving me her 'chill' looks. He needs surgery."

"What he needs is a miracle. Morris, I'm a surgeon short with Neela gone..."

"Lets go! He's stable enough to move."

"All right, lets get him up to the OR."

We reach the surgical floor and I'm surprised to see another doctor standing there in scrubs. As far as I was aware no other surgeons were on duty. We get closer to him and I instantly recognize him. "Dr. Anspaugh, what are you doing up here?"

"I heard the news and I had to see for myself. This is déjà vu. All right, lets get him fixed up. Dr. Morris, scrub in. We may need another set of hands."

I nod my head taking off my white coat and go scrub. I watch Dubenko closely mimicking his movements as quickly as I can. John's life was at stake, and I couldn't afford to screw up. We finish and enter the OR. We're gowned and gloved up, but I can see that Anspaugh has all ready started. He had said this was déjà vu for him...was he here working to save John's life the first time as well?

"There were only two exit wounds, so he's got a couple of bullets lodged inside of him."

"And I hope they aren't stuck in vital organs. He's all ready lost one kidney and been given another. He can't afford to lose this kidney."

"I found one bullet. It's lodged in his left kidney."

Dr. Anspaugh sighed as he looked at us. "Thank God it's his left kidney. All right get that dead thing out of him. And here's the other one lodged in his spleen. Dubenko, lets get this spleen fixed then make sure we don't have any more damage anywhere."

Twenty minutes later, I walked out of the OR. Cate was waiting for me. I smiled and nodded my head as I removed my gloves and mask. "He's alive. We removed his left kidney, but Dr. Anspaugh said it was all ready non functioning. His spleen was lacerated, but we fixed it after dislodging the bullet sitting there. We were also able to repair his lung."

"So, he's going to make it?"

"He should if he doesn't develop an infection or throw a clot. But only time will tell. We've done all we can. The rest is up to him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Back to the Beginning

Lucy Pov

I blink back my tears as the room stops spinning. I know we're back in our correct reality, and John is in his dying or all ready dead. How cruel life can be to send us to a place where we could be happy only to rip us away. But I can't think about that now. I've got three children to think about. And more importantly I've got to find a way to safely get them away from Paul who at the moment is focused on me.

"Why are you crying over him? All he's ever done is take families away from others. I did the world a service. Now it's time to start my own family starting with one of these previous babies."

I shake my head in denial. He couldn't possibly be serious. JC and Alexis were little over two months old. If he was thinking of kidnapping one or both of them, then he had to know I wouldn't simply agree to it. He smirked at me as he reaches over pulling down my gag.

"You don't like that idea, Lucy?"

"No, I don't, Paul. Did you expect me to agree?"

"No, that wouldn't be very motherly if you did. But I'm taking them anyway and by the time you wake up we'll be long gone."

"Wake up...Paul, please if you want a family find someone. Fall in love and have a family of your own, but please don't take mine from me. You've all ready taken John. Don't take them as well."

"Such sweet words Lucy, but I don't want to wait. I want my family now."

I never get the chance to scream for help. The next thing I feel is Paul's fist connecting with my face. I fall onto my side landing on my right shoulder. I'm dazed, but I can hear Noah trying to get my attention through his gag. I want to tell him I'm all right, but I'm slipping into the black void.

"Say goodbye to Mommy."

Paul laughs in my face. I struggle to stay conscious but find it's a losing battle. My eyes drift shut, yet my brain screams at me to get up. The last thing I hear is Noah's muffled cries.

"Lucy...Lucy, wake up. Lucy..."

I open my eyes to see Morris's concerned face looking down at me. "What happened? The kids...Paul..."

"Lucy, take it easy. Where have you been for the last two months? Where's Noah? And where's your babies?"

"I don't have time to explain, Morris. I have to find my kids." I try to stand up after Morris helps me sit up, but he holds still.

"Lucy, you have a pretty nasty bruise on your cheek. You need to make time, and tell me what's going on."

"What's going on? Paul Sobriki murdered John and kidnapped our kids. That's what's going on."

"Lucy, you told me John died on the operating table at Northwestern two months ago."

"He did. The John of this reality did die at Northwestern."

"This reality...Lucy..."

"Morris, I told you I don't have time to explain. It's complicated."

"Okay, you sit tight and I'll get the police here."

"They won't understand much less believe me."

"What's there to understand when it comes to kidnapping?"

"They'll want me to explain it all to them. They won't...they'll think I'm crazy. I'm not crazy, Morris."

"Of course you're not, but Lucy, you've been a missing person for over two months."

"What am I supposed to do? He's got my kids."

"And we'll get them back. As much as I want to avoid the police there are still some good cops out there."

"I know, but I'm afraid what he might do to Noah. He's just a little boy."

"But he's smart, Lucy. He's the best of both you and John."

"Yeah...yeah, he is. So is Alexis and JC."

"Lucy, talk to me. Tell me what happened to you and Noah."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything that happened."

So, I tell Morris about traveling to John's reality the day I came into the hospital in full labor. He listens to my story, but I can see he doesn't fully believe me. And I can't really expect him to. Who would...even though it's the truth. The police arrive and make their report, but I can see the doubt in their eyes too. It appeared if I wanted my kids back it was going to be up to me to find them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Minutes, Hours, Days

Carter Pov

"How are you feeling, Carter?"

"Like I've been stuck in this hospital for a week, Peter."

"John, you had a collapsed lung. They couldn't let you go the moment you woke up."

"I know that, but while I've been stuck in here Paul is doing God knows what to my family."

"Even if you could have gotten out of here when you woke up, do you have any idea how to get to them?"

"No..."

"Then what's the point in complaining, John?"

"Because there has to be a way and while I'm stuck here I can't find it."

"Okay, where would you begin?"

"Curtain three...that's where Paul had us. He said something about a tear in our realities."

"How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. The John from Lucy's reality brought them here. I don't know how Paul created the tear that brought him here. I just know I've got to get out of this bed so I can find it."

"Well, the chest tube is out and your lung is reinflated. So, I would guess it won't be long before you are out of here."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Listen Carter, I need to head back to Northwestern. You take it easy, and be patient. Allow your body to heal before you go off half cocked. That won't do you any good, and it won't do Lucy or the kids any good."

"I know. Thanks for coming by, Peter."

"Hey, no problem."

I watch Peter leave before sighing. Throwing the covers off, I slowly sit up. The pain in my chest is minimal, but it's there. I had been up walking around for a few days, but I was never allowed to go farther than my floor. Today I was going down to the ER. I grab my housecoat and put it on as I step slowly out of my room.

"Dr. Carter, where do you think you're going?"

"For a little walk, Dr. Anspaugh."

"I just passed Peter Benton in the hall. He warned me you might be thinking of escaping. Son, you need to take it easy. You've been through a major trauma. You need time to heal."

"I know."

"But you still want to leave?"

"This room yes, the hospital no."

"Why?"

"To find my family, Dr. Anspaugh. They're out there somewhere. I just have to find a way to get to them. I know you don't believe me, but how else do you explain Lucy being here? You know she died from her injuries all those years ago."

"Yes, and I know you want to believe it was Lucy from an alternate reality but John, they don't exist."

"Dr. Anspaugh, DNA doesn't lie. I performed the test myself with a little help, but the results were undeniable. The woman who delivered Alexis and JC is Lucy Knight not a twin Lucy never told us about. Believe me I went there, and I was wrong."

"Here sit down, John," Dr. Anspaugh said pulling up a chair. "Okay, lets say it's all true. Science hasn't come up with a way for us to go between realities. And even if they have how do we know it's safe to do so?"

"Because it was safe for Lucy. It wasn't for Paul I can only imagine because there was all ready a version of him here. Seeing him a week ago it makes since that he was the one who killed our Paul Sobriki and his family. So it'll be safe for me. The John of Lucy's reality is dead."

"If you can find her reality. If what you say is true then it's also true that there are multiple realities out there."

"I have to try."

"And I can't change your mind?"

"No, you can't."

"Then all I can say is try once you get out of here. I think it's crazy, but I'm not going to try and stop you."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few more days. I'm sorry, John. Family or not you need to let your body heal."

"Fine, I'll wait. But can I at least go to the ER? I'm tired of being restricted to this floor."

"Ten minutes then I want you back up here resting."

"Sure, whatever you say. Thanks," I say slowly rising to my feet.

"Use a wheelchair. It'll be easier mobility."

"I will." I smile at one of my many mentors. If I was lucky ten minutes would be all I needed to get out of here. Being a doctor I understand everyone's concern, but being a father I can't sit on my butt and do nothing. I had to act fast while I could. If the tear was still open maybe I'd have my way in. But that was a very big maybe since a week had passed.

I make it down to the ER with no trouble except being a little winded. I look around as I exit the elevator. I see Sam and Gates at the admit desk with Frank. It must be a slow day so far. I nod my head toward them as I roll by. I have one final destination in mind...curtain three.

"Hey, Boss, wait up."

I curse under my breath as I slow my wheelchair to a stop. "Hey, Gates..."

"How are you feeling? I'm surprised to see you down here so soon."

"I'm feeling better now than a week ago. I'm just down here for a visit nothing more. I'm under strict orders from Dr. Anspaugh."

"Oh, I see...do you want some company?"

"Not really, Tony."

"Sure...sure, well let us know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks," I say as I roll away toward curtain three.

I enter the room and take a deep breath. The movement pulls at my stitches causing me to wince. There was nothing left in this room for me except the bad memories. I sigh and rub my face. What did I really expect to find by coming in here? Lucy and the kids were gone.

They were gone, and I had no way to get to them. I close my eyes, drop my chin to my chest, and grab the bed sheets. The moment my hand touches those sheets I yank it back opening my eyes. I look from my hand to the top of the bed still feeling the electric shock tingling in my fingers. It could be static electricity, but highly unlikely since that is normally felt when you build up a charge then touch another person or something metal. No, this was something different.

I don't even think about what I'm doing. I push the wheelchair away from the bed and rise slowly to my feet. I walk the short distance to the bed and sit down. I feel the electricity entering my body causing a bunch of sharp bee like stings that radiated from my head to my feet. It was something I could ignore because other than being a nuisance it wasn't too painful. The closer I shifted toward the center of the bed the worse the stings became.

By the time I made it to the center, I was covered in sweat and the pain was intensifying. I collapse onto my back as the room starts spinning. The longer I lay there the more intense the stings. Instead of feeling a hundred, they seem to double then triple until my whole body is jerking uncontrollably on the sheets. Just when I think I can't take anymore the room stops spinning, but the stings continue. My body arches off the bed causing me to cry out before blacking out with Lucy's name on my lips.

"John...oh my God, John! Wake up, John."

I hear the voice and feel a hand shaking me, but my eyes won't corporate. It takes several times of trying to get the heavy lids open. The blurry face of Archie Morris greets me. Morris...he wasn't in the ER five minutes ago. But that doesn't mean he wasn't working either. He could have been in another room with a patient.

"John, look at me. It's true. I don't believe it."

I clear my throat and focus my eyes on Morris. It takes a few seconds, but when my eyes finally focus I see a very concerned Morris looking back at me. "What are you talking about, Morris?"

"What am I talking about? John, I'm talking about you. Lucy said you were dead."

"Dead...is Lucy here?"

"No, she hasn't been here all week. She's been trying to find the kids. But back to you...how is this possible?"

"Find the kids? Why does she have to find the kids, Morris?"

"Answer my question first, John. How is this possible? Lucy said you died at Northwestern then when she suddenly appeared after two months she said some guy named Paul Sobriki killed you again."

Hearing his words brought slight relief, but knowing Lucy was looking for the kids made me worry. "She didn't know that I survived the stabbing and gunshot wounds. So it makes sense that she thought I was dead. Morris if she told you about alternate realities, then yes it's true. She came to my reality two months ago, and now I've come to hers. I have to talk to her," I say before trying to sit up and wincing at the throbbing pain in my stomach.

"Right now I need to get these stitches restitched or you'll bleed out."

"Morris..."

"John, let me take care of you then I promise I'll call Lucy."

"You believe me just like that? Why?"

"Because I've known Lucy for many years, and I've never known her to make up a story like this. I'm ashamed to say I didn't believe her when she told me a week ago, but seeing you here alive has made me change my mind. There's no other explanation that I can see. That and this room was empty five minutes ago," Morris said smiling at me the same way he did the day he saved my life.

"Thank you..."

"No problem, John. Sit tight while I get the suture kit."

I wait for his return knowing I made it. I made it to the correct reality, but I still didn't have my family. Paul Sobriki did, and that's something I'm not going to take for very long. Once Morris restitched me and Lucy gets here, I'm leaving this hospital. I'm not about to allow him to get away with everything he's done to me and my family. It's time for a little payback.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Names

Paul Pov

After knocking Lucy out, it was a piece of cake getting out of the hospital unnoticed with the infants and the boy. The boy struggled, and I realized it wasn't going to work with him. He knew I wasn't family. If anything he was going to be a liability. That wouldn't work for me. The moment I was outside I took him into an alley a few blocks away from the hospital.

I could tell he was scared by the way he looked at me and couldn't stop shaking. I could have left him there tied up. Someone would have found him eventually, but I'm not in the habit of killing kids that young. My double's girl was an exception to my rule. If she had only stayed quiet like I asked...but what's done is done. I couldn't go back and change it now.

"I'm letting you go, kid. Go find your mom or go play in the traffic I really don't care. Now get out of here."

"Not leaving my baby sister and brother."

I smile at the kid's courage. "Kid, I'm letting _you_ go not your siblings. You can take it or leave it. If you stay with me it'll be for good."

The kid shook his head as he glanced down at the sleeping babies. "I need to protect my family."

"From who, kid?"

"You..."

I laugh before grabbing the front of the boy's shirt pulling him close. "Then who's going to protect you from me?"

"Mommy and Daddy..."

"What a joke...Kid I just killed your Daddy and your Mommy is going to be sleeping for a while. I don't think they will be able to protect you from anyone much less me. So, I'll tell you again...take off."

Tears well up in the kid's brown eyes and spill down his baby cheeks. I can see he's struggling with his decision. He doesn't want to leave his siblings with me, but he clearly didn't want to stay with me either. I decide to make the decision easy for the kid. I grab the babies and step around the kid walking toward the entrance of the alley.

"No... Don't leave."

"What?" I turn around surprised by what I hear.

"Don't leave...Daddy."

A smile tugs at my lips. He was a smart kid. John would be proud...of my son. "All right, come on then, kid."

"My name is Noah not kid. And that's Alexis and JC."

"It's not JC anymore. I don't want to hear you call him that. Do you hear me? It's Drew now... Drew Sobriki."

"Yes, sir."

"Lets go home, Noah." I wrap my arm around Noah, but he never relaxes. And his eyes never leave the sleeping babies I carried.

A week passes with no complications. I even find a woman who absolutely adores the children. Noah has settled into the role of my oldest son easier when others are around. Threatening his Mommy helps keep him in line. I've caught him from time to time taking to Alexis and Drew about his Mommy and Daddy. They just smile up at him completely oblivious to what is going on. They will never know Lucy if I have my way.

"I want to go home."

"You are home, Noah."

"This not home. It time for me, Alexis, and JC to go home."

"It's Drew...not JC! And they aren't going anywhere. You want to go home? Then go...be my guest."

He gently touches both babies bellies. "I luve you. I'll bring Mommy."

I open the door and lean against it as he passes me. "Don't count on it. Even if you get back to the hospital I doubt you'll remember how to get here. And even if you do, we won't be here. So have fun and don't get lost."

"I will find my Mommy."

"Sure you will, kid." I shove him out of the apartment then slam the door locking it behind him. I hear his little footsteps walking across the wooden floor. "I'm impressed. The kid has heart. But he'll never make it back to that hospital. He'll freeze to death in this cold...oh well, that's life."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Alive or Dead

Lucy Pov

It's been a week since I returned to this reality, and Paul Sobriki took my children. Were they all right? Were they someplace warm and out of this freezing wintery night? I didn't know and the police weren't any help. It wasn't for a lack of trying. They simply had nothing to go on, and Paul wasn't calling demanding a ransom.

"John, I wish you were here."

I look at my phone hearing it ring. The caller id told me it was the hospital. Why would they be calling...unless Noah was there. I grab the phone as my heart starts to race.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, it's Morris."

"Oh, God, is Noah there?"

"No, I'm sorry, Lucy. I haven't seen any sign of him. I'm calling you about something else."

"I don't understand."

"Come to the hospital and I'll show you."

"Why are you being so mysterious, Morris? I'm not in the mood for jokes, and it's the middle of the night. Please just tell me what you want."

"Because I don't want you driving like a mad woman in this ice and snow. Come to the hospital, Lucy."

"All right, I'm on my way."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

I hang up the phone, grab my car keys, and walk out the door locking it behind me. The drive to the hospital is a fast one since I live not more than ten minutes away. I park my car and head in through the front of the ER. Morris is waiting for me with a wide smile on his face.

"Okay, Morris, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Follow me," Morris said leading the way to curtain three.

"Morris, why are you...John. Oh, my...John, you're alive." I rush over to the bed not believing my eyes. Please don't let this be a dream.

John smiles at me as I gently sit down on the bed. "The last time I checked I was. I see the police hasn't found the kids yet."

I shake my head and drop my chin to my chest. "No, they've run into a roadblock. Paul isn't trying to contact me with ransom demands."

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Lucy. Don't blame yourself. We'll get the kids back." He gently lifts my chin so I'm forced to look at him. "And I'm here now to help you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You can't promise that, John. The force that brought me to your reality could decide to pull you away at any time."

"Well, hopefully, that day will never come. Now if you are finished with me Morris, I'm getting out of this bed."

"Yes, I'm done with you, John. But I want you to take it easy. I don't want you ripping those stitches again."

"Got it," John says saluting then sitting up slowly.

"How bad was it?"

"Two of the four bullets went straight through. One lodged in my left kidney and the other lodged in my spleen. My lung collapsed from one of the shots, but all in all I survived. I see you have a bruise that's fading. He hit you."

"So I wouldn't draw attention and mess up his escape plan."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, you're not, John. I'm not about to trade the kids for you being thrown in prison. Paul will get what he deserves."

"She's right, John. She just got you back, so don't do something stupid and ruin everything. Let the system work like it's supposed to work. Listen I'm being paged, so I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Morris."

"No, problem, John."

"Now where do we stand on finding the kids?"

"We'll, I've given the police a picture of Noah, but I didn't have any of the twins. I know they've scoured the city and so have I. It's been a week John, and we've found no trace of them. It's like they've fallen off the face of the Earth."

"Hey, come here, Lucy. I know we will find them," he said wrapping his arms around my body.

"Hey, Lucy, you need...Dr. C?"

I look up at Chuny's confused face. "It's a long story, Chuny. What's wrong?"

"It's Noah."

"What...he's been found?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't look good."

"Oh, God, not my baby." I pull myself out of John's arms and we both get up. I notice John is a little stiff, but I also know not to tell him to rest. He'd ignore me especially seeing how something is wrong with our son.

"What's wrong with him, Chuny?"

"It looks like hypothermia," she replied leading the way into a trauma room.

"Why would he have hypothermia? He'd have to be exposed to the elements..."

"Don't do that to yourself. Morris knows what to do," John said holding the door open.

"What's his body temp?"

"It's ninety degrees...that's too low."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I want a chest x-ray, a CT, CBC, and lets get these wet clothes off of him. We need to start warming him up."

"He's so still, and his lips are blue." Tears spill down my cheeks as I bury my head into John's chest. I can feel his body shaking slightly. He's just as upset as I am.

John clears his throat and wraps his arms around my body. "He'll be all right once they get his temp up. It's just going to take some time."

"Lets get him to the CT, the chest x-ray, then get him into a warm room. John, Lucy, you might want to go lay down and get some sleep. It's going to be a long four to eight hours."

I turn around facing Morris. There was no way that I wasn't going to be staying by my baby's side. "No, I want to stay with him..."

"Lucy, you won't be doing him any good if you get sick. Trust me I promise you I will get you and John if the tests show anything or if he wakes up. We're going to take good care of him."

"I know you will, Morris..."

"I know Lucy, he's your little boy. Go get some rest."

"Okay," I agree laying my head on John's shoulder as we walk into an empty room. I sit down on the bed and watch John pace the room. "You need to rest too, John. You look like you're dead on your feet."

"I'm fine, Lucy. You get some sleep. You look worn out too."

"I'm more than worn out, John."

"What do you mean?" He stops his pacing long enough to focus his brown eyes on me.

"I'm late as well."

"What?"

"I'm late."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: One Down Two to Go

Carter Pov

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was wonderful news if it meant Lucy was pregnant. But I had to be realistic as well. Stress can do some crazy things to our bodies, and Lucy has been under a lot of stress this last week.

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

"My heart says yes, but my head says maybe not. I was afraid to get the blood test done."

"You didn't want it to be negative."

"No, I didn't. When I thought you were dead..."

"This baby along with the other kids would be all you had of me."

"Yeah..."

"Well, in that case you need to get some sleep."

"I don't think I can while Noah is in danger."

"I know, but if you are pregnant all you're doing right now is hurting the both of you. Let me do the worrying, Lucy. You lay down and get some rest."

"All right, but you wake me..."

"I'll wake you if anything happens or when he wakes up."

"All right," Lucy said before standing up, closing the distance between us, and pulling my head down gently to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close returning the kiss. We separate a short time later, and I reach over pulling down the covers. She smiles at me as she climbs into bed, and a part of me instantly hopes she is pregnant. I always wanted a big family to make up for the complicated one I got. But as complicated as they were, my parents wanted grandchildren. Now they had them once I got Alexis and JC back and Noah wake, alert, as well as healthy.

I watch Lucy's breathing even out and I know she's asleep. I quietly step out of the room moving slowly over to the admit desk. I'll be much happier once I can move without getting winded or walk at a snail's pace. I soon realize I'm drawing attention from the people around the desk. They look the same as my friends, but I knew things could be different here. It's like Dr. Anspaugh said...there's multiple realities out there.

Some could be almost identical and some could be extremely different. I had no idea which category this reality fit into. I guess I would eventually find out. But I now knew what Lucy was feeling in my reality, because I feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Sam, how's Noah doing and has Lucy got here yet?"

My eyes look up hearing Peter's voice through the glass. He was in the waiting area of the ER. How did he know Noah was even here? I straighten up to move when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"John, he doesn't know you're here. You'll scare the crap out of him."

"How does he know about Noah, Morris?"

"He's the one who brought him in, John."

"What? Why didn't we see him when Chuny came to get me and Lucy?"

"Because I sent him out to wait in the waiting area. He doesn't work here any longer, and like I said you'd freak him out."

I nod my head in understanding. Morris was right after all, but I wanted to see Peter. He had been there for me through all the roughest parts of my life from my drug addiction to my kidney transplant. Okay, so this Peter wasn't the one who picked me back up, but it was still Peter.

"I want to see him. I need to thank him for saving my son's life."

"I can do that for you. He doesn't need to see you."

"He'll see me eventually if I stay here instead of trying to take Lucy and go home."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now you need to stay out of..."

"Carter..."

"Too late," Morris said sighing as he moved away from me. "Let him in, Sam. This is going to take a while to explain."

"Sure, Boss," Sam said hitting the button opening the door to the ER.

I smiled as Peter walked toward me. The look of shock was evident in his expression. I knew that look all too well since it was the same look I gave Lucy that first morning when she first appeared. Peter reached out touching my shoulder releasing a breath he must have been holding because I hear it escape in a hiss.

"It's me, Peter. I know it's impossible for you to believe, but I'm not from this reality."

"I know you aren't from here because I was there when you died."

"I know you were. I know he appreciated it as much as Lucy did."

"How did you get here, and why are you here?"

"The how I think is because of the left over energy Paul Sobriki used to get from my reality back to this one. As for the why, I had to save my family."

"Don't you mean his family?"

"Biologically they're my flesh and blood too. Thank you by the way for saving Noah. Where did you find him?"

"Not even a block away laying in a snow bank. He must have been trying to get back to County when the hypothermia took over."

"He was trying to find Lucy and the hospital was the last place she was. I'm just glad he didn't try looking for her at her apartment. He might never have been found until it was too late."

"He's a smart boy, Carter."

"Yes, he is."

Peter smiled and shook his head. "I know I should be saying this isn't possible and that you can't be John Carter, but the truth is man if anyone could do it you'd do it. What am I saying you've all ready done it. You're standing here in front of me. What have you heard about your twins?"

"Not a thing and it's doing a number on Lucy."

"I bet it is. So, is Noah going to be all right?"

"Yeah, Morris ran some tests just to make sure. They've moved him into a warm room and are slowly bringing his body temp up."

"That's good to hear. Listen it's late and I've got Reese and Cleo waiting on me."

"Yeah, by all means head on home. Lucy is sleeping, and I'm waiting on the test results before I crash myself."

"All right, call me if anything changes."

"I will. Thank you again for everything, Peter."

"Your welcome, Carter."

I hug Peter then watch him head out into the snowy night. I turn around yawning then try to shake it off. I can't go to sleep until I know for certain that my son was going to be all right. Morris gets off the elevator with paperwork in his hands as well as a sugary donut. I wait as patiently as any parent could before pouncing on Morris.

"Are those Noah's test results?"

"Yes," Morris says with a mouthful of donut.

"And..."

"And he's going to be fine, John. The CT scan shows nothing wrong with his head, so that tells me he didn't hit it when he went down. The chest x-ray was also clean. He's a very lucky little boy, and he's resting like you should be. So, do me a favor and go lay down before you fall down."

"All right, I'm going. Thanks, Morris."

"No problem, now go away. I've done my good deed for this night."

I nod my head as I head back to the room Lucy is sleeping in. I open the door quietly to find she is still sleeping. That was a good sign. I move into the room and make my way over to the separate bed. I wish the bed Lucy was sleeping in was bigger, but this would have to do for now. I lay down hoping my tormented mind would shut down, but it seems like hours go by before I finally drift off to sleep still worrying about JC and Alexis.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Hitting the Road

Paul Pov

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Katrina's warm body. It was another beautiful morning. Untangling myself, I quietly get up and walk into the other room. Both infants are still sound asleep. I remember calling Katrina over when they wouldn't shut up. I had done everything to make them happy from trying to ceed them to changing their diapers to rocking them.

Nothing worked so I called her. When she got here the first thing she asked was where the older kid was. I played it off like he wanted to spend some time with his mother. She bought it without question. And in no time she had the babies quiet which made me very happy. We went to bed a short time later.

I walk out of the twins room and head into the living room. The boy's death should be on the morning news. It was a crying shame that poor Lucy couldn't save her precious little boy. I smile at the thought of her devastated face knowing her boy was dead. Turning on the television, I head into the kitchen for a beer. It was never too early to start celebrating the kid's death.

It's after the fourth beer that I realize the kid didn't die. I knew that if the kid had died from exposure it would be on the news. That meant only one thing to me. We had to leave before the kid found us and ruined everything. Grumbling under my breath, I stumble back to the bedroom to wake Katrina.

"Paul, what's wring?"

"Wake up Katrina, and get dressed."

"Why what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I've been thinking about what you suggested the other night about going away. I like the idea more and more. I think we should do it."

"Really, you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, why not. I was thinking we could leave this morning."

"Where did you want to go?"

"Where ever you want to go."

"Really, anywhere ?"

"Anywhere... The choice is yours, baby."

"Well, it would be a long nine to ten hour drive, but I've always wanted to see the Smoky Mountains."

"Then that's where we'll go. We'll rent a cabin up in the mountains and enjoy the peace and quiet of nature."

"Oh, Paul, this is going to be so much fun. I've got to pack..."

"No, I was thinking we could get what we need on the road. Like you said it's going to be a very long drive down there."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm so excited."

"I am too. Lets get the twins up, changed, and fed then hit the road."

"We're really doing this?"

"Yeah, we're really doing this. Chicago has gotten a bit stale for me. It's time for someplace new."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Mother Son Conversation

Lucy Pov

I wake up to the sound of John's soft snores in the other bed. If he was asleep that could only mean Noah was fine. I push the covers off and sit up stretching slightly. Standing up, I walk out of the room into the busy ER. I step aside as Gates rushes past.

"Do you need some help, Tony?"

"No, we got it, Lucy. Thanks for the offer though. You should be upstairs with Noah. He asked for you an hour ago."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Because we all knew you needed your sleep, and Noah agreed."

"He's five years old, Tony."

"I know that, but you still needed your rest."

"Are you going to need the room?"

"We might, but since you're up it shouldn't matter."

"Oh, but it will. I'll go wake John up just in case you do need it."

"Oh...kay, whatever you say, Luce."

I smile as I turn around heading back into the room. So, apparently Tony hadn't gotten the message that John was alive. He'll be in for a shock. I step up to the bed and slide my fingers gently down John's cheek.

"John, you need to wake up."

"Just give me five more minutes."

I laugh and shake my head. He was the same no matter what reality he came from. "I'm sorry John, but I can't. The ER has a trauma coming in and they might need the room."

"Okay, I'm getting up," John grumbled throwing off his covers and slowly sat up.

"How's the stitches this morning."

"Better...I'm still pretty sore, but I feel like I can breath a bit better."

"That's good. We've got a five year old who's waiting on us upstairs."

"Then lets not keep him waiting. Will you toss me some scrubs. I need to take a quick sponge bath before I head up."

"All right, I'll see you upstairs shortly. Make sure you..."

"I know keep my stitches dry. I am a doctor after all," he said smirking at me.

"Uh huh, sure you are," I reply handing him the clean scrubs. "I love you.."

"I love you too," he replied pulling my head down for a good morning kiss.

"Mmm, maybe I should let you sleep in more often."

"Maybe you should. Get out of here and go see our son."

"All right," I say straightening to my full height.

I head out the door and walk to the elevator. Noah should be in the pediatric ward. I step off the elevator and make my way down the hall. I can hear Noah talking up a storm and it brings tears to my eyes. This could have ended very differently.

"May I join this conversation?"

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby boy, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better...Uncle Morris was here when I woke up."

"Was he? That was nice of him after a long night of working."

"Uh huh, I thanked him for helping me."

"I'm glad you did. What happened, Noah?"

"The bad man let me go. I wanted to take Alexis and JC with me, but he wouldn't let me. He said Alexis and Drew had to stay with him."

"Drew..."

"That's what he calls JC, Mommy."

"I see. Do you remover where you were?"

"I remember, Mommy. He won't be there."

"Why not?"

"Cause he said he would leave if I found you."

"Do you think he did?"

"Uh huh, and I don't know where he would go. Katrina might know though."

"Who's Katrina?"

"The bad man's girl. She likes me, Alexis, and JC. She's nice, Mommy."

"Do you know how to find or contact her?"

"No...I'm sorry, Mommy."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Noah. You tried to protect your baby sister and brother. It'll be all right. Don't you worry about it."

"We'll just have to find them on our own."

"DADDY! You alive!"

"I'm alive and I'm here to help find our family," John said walking up to the bed and sitting down beside me.

"We gonna find Alexis and JC?"

"Yes, we're going to find them," John said wrapping his arms around our son.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Smoky Mountain Winter Paradise

Katrina Pov

The drive to Tennessee was indeed a long nine hours. The whole time I noticed Paul constantly looking over his shoulder or the rear view mirror. The tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife. What was he so worried about?

I knew Paul from school. I had the hugest crush on him, but we lost touch after graduation. I couldn't believe it the day he called me up and asked if I wanted to come over. I thought he never noticed me in school, but I guess he did. Now we're in the mountains with his beautiful babies, but my thoughts keep going to Noah. Was he all right?

"Paul, I know you said Noah wanted to spend time with his Mom, but did he make it safe and sound?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he did why?"

"Well, because we haven't heard from him yet."

"Babe, why do you want to ruin this romantic moment? We're in a cabin nice and warm with a fire while the snow falls outside. It's perfect."

"Yeah, you're right. It is perfect. I'm just worried about Noah."

"Well, don't be cause the kid is fine. He's with his mother in Chicago. I'm going to get a beer. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll stay here with the babies. They'll want a bottle soon anyway."

"Yeah, you get them down for the night then you and I will have a cozy night to ourselves."

"I like the sound of that." I smile as he walks out the door.

I watch the tail lights of the car fade in the snow. The moment I know he's gone I turn around and walk into the other bedroom. The babies are awake and alert cooing in their new cribs. What the heck am I doing? Why can't I shake this uneasy feeling I'm having? I know I don't have a lot of time to investigate, so I grab the diaper bag, unzip all the compartments, and dump the bag's contents on the bed.

I shift through everything. I don't even know what I'm looking for. I just know in my gut something isn't right. And a single sheet of paper confirms my fear.

If someone finds this, my name is Lucy Carter. This is my phone number and theses are my babies. I know it's a risk adding this to the diaper bag. If Paul finds it he'll destroy it, and with it my hope of getting my children back. Please if anyone reads this letter please call me.

"Oh, my...Noah...It's Noah with his parents. Paul kidnapped these previous babies."

I cover my mouth holding the picture in my hand and take deep breaths to keep from getting sick. Hot tears slide down my face as a sudden realization hits me. I just helped him take these kids across state lines. If I didn't do something I would be charged as an accomplice. I place everything back into the diaper bag and rush out of the room grabbing my cell phone from the counter praying I had a cell tower close by. I open my cell and sigh seeing several bars light up on the phone. I don't even think as I dial the number from the letter.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lucy Carter?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Katrina, and I know where your babies are."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Hours Tick By

Carter Pov

"You did what, Lucy?"

"I took a chance and slipped a short letter in the babies diaper bag. I knew Paul wanted to kidnap them. What else was I supposed to do."

"I'm not mad that you did it. It just could have backfired. If Paul had found it he could have taken it out in you."

"I know, but I was more concerned about our babies than I was about me."

"I know you were. Did Katrina say where they were?"

"She said they were in a cabin in Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

"And by the time I get down there it'll be too late. Once Paul realizes she has betrayed him he'll kill her."

"You aren't going without me, John."

"Lucy, you might be pregnant and it's best not to travel in your first trimester. Besides we can't put Noah in a dangerous situation."

"And I'm supposed to stay here waiting on pins and needles while you put yourself in danger yet again? I don't think so. We're letting the police handle this."

"All right," I say grabbing the phone. Five minutes later we had an officer at Lucy's apartment speaking with an officer in Gatlinburg. I waited until the officer was free to speak to him. "So, how long is this going to take?"

"It's just a wait and see kind of situation, sir. I've given the Gatlinburg police all the information that I can. It's now up to them to find your children at the cabin."

"And if they aren't there then we're back to square one."

"I'm afraid so."

"It's still the middle of the night. If the police spook him he could take it out on the babies or Katrina."

"Sir, this isn't the first hostage situation I've dealt with. The Gatlinburg police will do everything in their power to ensure the children and woman's safety."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my family."

"I know you are. If I were in your shoes I'd be feeling the same way. I'm sure we'll... Hello," the Officer said answering his phone. "Are you sure...that's wonderful news. Thanks...yes, we'll be waiting at the airport for them."

"Did they find them?"

"Yes, the babies were found as was Katrina. They were safe in the cabin."

"What about Paul Sobriki?"

"They didn't find him. Katrina said he went to a store to get a beer. The Gatlinburg police are confident they'll find him. The babies will be on the next flight with Katrina. It's almost over."

I glance at Lucy who has the same facial expression that I do. It wasn't going to be over until Paul Sobriki was either in jail or dead. As long as he was free he'd never leave us alone. I step up to the couch and place my hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Then we want police protection."

"Sir, this Paul Sobriki won't come after your family again. He'd be crazy to do so. Besides he's going to be caught before he can get anywhere near you."

"You don't know him, Officer."

"It'll be fine," the Officer said dismissively. "If the guy isn't caught in Tennessee then we'll talk about police protection."

I watch the officer walk away, and I shake my head. Did this guy really think it was almost over? I step around the couch and sit down beside Lucy. "The moment we get the twins we need to get out of here."

"And go where, John? He's all ready on his way here."

"Home...we need to find a way to get back to my reality."

"That won't help. Paul will just follow us there."

"And when he does we have him. He tried to kill me that's attempted murder. He'll be locked up for a very long time."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It has to work. It's our only chance to finally be free of him."

"All right, we go when the twins arrive. Any idea when the plan is going to land?"

"No idea whatsoever, and I don't like that feeling."

"I don't either."

I'm still awake four hours later pacing the floor. Thankfully Lucy fell asleep hours ago. She didn't want to sleep until she had the babies in her arms, but I told her one of us had to be rested. That and we still didn't know if she was pregnant or not. I wanted her fully rested just in case she was in fact pregnant.

"Sit, I told you we'd let you know when the plane lands in Chicago."

"I know that. I'm sorry, but I can't help but pace. I'm not trying to bother you."

"Well, it is bothering me. Just watching you is making me antsy."

"I'm a little antsy myself. I'll go outside if that'll make you feel better."

"Roger that...don't bother, sir. The plane just landed and they're bringing your twins now."

"Oh, thank God, I'll get Lucy."

"Why don't you let her sleep. She'll see them when she wakes up."

"Are you married, Officer?"

"No, why?"

"Because if you were you'd know that by not waking Lucy up I'll start world war three. You never let a mother sleep through news about her children. It never turns out well."

"All right, whatever you say. They should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," I say making my way to the back of the apartment. "Lucy, wake up. Lucy..."

"What...what is it?"

"It's the twins. They should be here in fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I was told, but this is Chicago after all."

"Yeah, I know. Go wake Noah and get him dressed. I want to leave for the hospital the moment they get here."

I nod my head as I head into Noah's room. I find waking my five year old son is a bit more difficult than waking Lucy. After a lot of grumbling and complaining, he finally gets up and lets me get him dressed. I gently lift him into my arms making sure not to pull my stitches. I rub his back as he lays his head on my shoulder and promptly falls back to sleep. The doorbell rings the moment I enter the living room.

"I'll answer it," the Officer stated as he went and opened the door.

I held my breath praying it was the kids and not Paul. My prayer was answered as a young woman entered carrying Alexis and JC. A smile spread across my face while tears slid down my cheeks. My family was finally reunited, but now we had to keep it together.

"Thank you so much for bringing my babies home," Lucy cried taking the two sleeping infants.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Carter. If I had known sooner that Paul had kidnapped them, I wouldn't have taken then to Tennessee."

"We know that, Katrina. All that matters is you became suspicious and got safely away." I nod at the nervous woman.

"Now I just have to stay safely away from Paul."

"We can help you do that, ma'am," the Officer replied.

I glance at Lucy and she returns my look. She is clearly thinking the same thing I am. Other than the fact Katrina was a very beautiful woman, why was the police ready to give her protection and not us? I open my mouth to ask when Lucy shakes her head. She doesn't want any more altercations, and I can't blame her.

"Are you ready to go, Lucy?"

"Yes, I'm more than ready. Thank you all again for helping us."

"Why are you leaving so soon, Mrs. Carter? It's the middle of the night."

"Excuse me Officer, but we have the right to come and go as we please. We haven't done anything wrong."

The officer's cool and calm expression was quickly fading. The situation was starting to spiral out of control, and I didn't like where it was going. I reach out with my free hand gently take ahold of Lucy's shoulder. She glanced up at me, and it was my turn to shake my head. There was something not right about the guy's attitude. He was a cop that much I was sure of because I checked his badge, so why the sudden change?

"I'm not so sure of that, Mrs. Carter. Hey, Dave why don't you keep these women and children company while us guys have a little chat."

"Sure Alex, I'd love to. Sir, why don't you put the boy down and head outside with my partner," Dave said taking a step toward me.

"John..."

"It's going to be all right, Lucy," I said as I gently laid Noah on the couch beside Lucy.

I can tell she's worried and to be honest so am I. Alex is watching me closely as I step outside the apartment. I suddenly feel like I'm a criminal with the intense look he's giving me. What did he and Dave have planned? And why would two cops who are sworn to protect Chicago's citizens be threatening them instead? I turn around to face Alex only to have him sucker punch me in the stomach dropping me to my knees while black dots danced in my vision.

"That's for my brother, John Carter. It's time you and I went for a little ride," Alex growled hauling me to my feet and throwing me into the back of the squad car.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Warning

Paul Pov

The hours tick by as I travel along the dark highway. I still can't believe Katrina turned against me. I would have never known had I not received a call warning me to leave the area. I was actually on my way back to the cabin when my phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, Paul, you might want to leave Tennessee just as quickly as you can. The police are coming for you."_

_"Who is this and how did you get my number?"_

_"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm just giving you fair warning. You'll be arrested for kidnapping if you go back to the cabin."_

_"Katrina..."_

_"Yup, your girl squealed on you. She'll be on her way here to Chicago with the babies soon. You don't have much time."_

_"I guess it's time to make Lucy Carter pay like I did her poor husband."_

_"What you do is your business. My job was to get ahold if you and relay the message. I've completed my task. Now the rest is up to you. Goodbye, Paul."_

I shake my head clearing the memory. I still had no idea who that guy was, or why he wanted to help me. I've found over the years there's not that many people in the world willing to stick out their neck for you. If you want to get ahead or get anywhere you have to do it yourself. I know Katrina will get back to Chicago a few hours ahead of me depending on traffic to Knoxville and then how long she has to wait for her plane. That's all right because I have all the time in the world to kill Lucy Carter. The brats can go to foster homes for all I care.

Blinking and yawning, I soon realize I won't make it back tonight. I had to stop somewhere for the night. I pull off the interstate and into a motel parking lot. After checking in, I lay down and fall fast asleep.

The next morning I wake to the sound of birds singing outside my window. I grumble as I throw off the covers and sit up. Why do they have to be so happy so early in the morning? I take a shower and head back onto the interstate after getting a bite to eat from the continental breakfast. The several hour drive goes by quickly and in no time I'm pulling back into the Chicago city limits.

I stop at a pay phone and find Lucy Carter's address. I rip out the page then climb back into my vehicle. It was an easy address to find, but it would be difficult to kill my target being broad daylight. I would need to wait until darkness fell to succeed in my task. But I needed to know the lay of the land, so I start my vehicle and head in the direction of Mrs. Carter's residence.

I stop and park across the street from the house. I'm surprised to see it's so quiet. I expected to see some kind of action going on. Unless the woman finally wised up and left the moment she got her hands on those babies. I'm about to climb out of my vehicle and check it out when the front door opens. A Chicago police officer steps outside then pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

So she did wise up and called the cops. I glance around and see no sign of a squad car anywhere. Either the guy didn't care if he was seen or he wasn't a very good cop. The fact that he was there complicated matters. If I wanted to get my revenge on Carter's widow I would have to get rid of the cop.

I wait for nightfall and sneak into the apartment building. I find the apartment and make my way to the next floor. This particular apartment complex had a fire escape on the outside which gave me perfect access to Lucy's apartment. I exit out onto the roof then take the stairs down to the correct floor.

The window to one of the bedrooms is open and I sneak inside. I can hear Lucy yelling at someone and I smile at her boldness. I never took her for one to verbally attack an officer of the law. But what she's saying is peaking my interest.

"I don't care what your partner wants! I want him back! My family has been split apart long enough!"

"When Alex is finished with John Carter he'll bring him back. Don't have a hissy fit."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I can tell you..."

"I was getting tired of that patronizing voice weren't you?"

"Paul..."

"Hellllooo, Katrina...Did you miss me?"

"I'm sorry, Paul. I had to do the right thing."

"I'm sure you did. Just like I'm going to end this once and for all," I say then gasp feeling a sharp pain in my back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sobriki, but I can't let you do that. Alex gave me specific instructions. You see he figured you'd come here to finish off Lucy Carter after we warned you to leave Tennessee. So, he left me and Stephen here to wait for you."

"So you warned me so you could kill me?"

"No, we were to give you another warning, but you knocked my partner out before I could do that. That left me with only one alternative. And the way I see it you're in the way. Goodbye, Mr. Sobriki."

I feel the cop grab my neck, and before I can react he yanks it...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: The End...or just the Beginning

**Author Note: Well, what can I say other than this is the final chapter of Second Chances. Thanks for reading and I hope you have all enjoyed the story. Dinkyboo, I know you have because you've told me so through your reviews. Thank you again for taking the time to let me know that I've entertained you. I have another story planned, but it's for Falling Skies. I hope to see some of you guys checking it out once I start posting. **

**And I promise I won't change my pen name anymore. I'm working on an original novel and if I ever get lucky enough to get it published it'll be under either Cassandra Alexis Carter or C.A. Carter.**

**Thanks again, and now the final chapter of Second Chances **

Carter Pov

I open my eyes to find I'm tied to a wooden chair. My head is throbbing, and my hands are tingling. It appeared like I was in some abandoned warehouse. And I had a very impatient kidnapper waiting for me to wake up.

"Did you really think you could get away with it, John?"

"Get away with what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Benton thought you were so smart, but I knew all along."

"Benton...what does Peter have to do with this?"

"Everything, John! The two of you are the reason my brother is dead! Oh, everyone said it was an accident that my brother didn't jump, but I know better. My brother killed himself because of you and Benton."

"Gant... Gant was your brother." The pieces of the puzzle finally clicking into place. Looking up I saw Dennis as well as his father in the cop.

"Yes, Dennis Gant was my brother. Don't you remember meeting me when my father and I came for Dennis's body?"

"No, I'm sorry."

My mind is spinning with this new information. I never met this man before in my life. I remember meeting Dennis's father but no one else. As far as I was aware Dennis didn't have any siblings. He was the Gant's only child. It appeared in this reality Gant in fact had a brother.

"You don't remember? You are some piece of work. It's taken me twelve years to finally bring about justice for my brother's murder."

"It was an accident. The Chicago police department ruled it as such."

"With pressure from Anspaugh! No, he didn't want a scene or one of his top surgeons arrested for this crime."

"If you thought there was foul play why didn't you say something?"

"That was my parents doing. They didn't want to believe their oldest boy committed suicide. They wanted to believe the lie. And I was still a minor at the time...only seventeen. But now I'm older and can make you pay for what you did."

"I didn't do anything to Dennis. I was his friend."

"His friend... Does a friend turn his back when he knows that his friend is in trouble? Or does said friend ignore the signs so he can...well, I'll let you fill in the blank Dr. John Carter. You weren't a very good friend to my brother. You had other things on your mind...a girl perhaps."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want justice!"

"Then you'll have to kill me, because there's no other justice I can give you. Dennis is dead and there's nothing either of us can do to bring him back."

"Oh, you'll die when I say. I was actually surprised to see you last night. I had heard that you died getting a kidney transplant, and I thought I missed my chance. But here you are alive and well."

"I aim to please," I say sarcastically. The next thing I know Alex punched me in the face. My throbbing head exploded with new pain. And I took several deep breaths to keep from vomiting.

"Don't be cocky, John. Did you know I was going to follow in my brother's footsteps? I was going to be a doctor too. But after Dennis's death I changed my mind. I went to the police academy instead. I had to work my way up, but I finally got to the point where I could look into Dennis's death for myself."

"And what did you find?" I had to keep him talking. The more he talked the looser I made the bindings. It wouldn't be much longer and I'd be free.

"The truth...that Dennis didn't lose his balance and slip. He jumped. My brother wasn't the type to do that unless he was pushed. And you as well as Benton pushed him. Now it's my turn to push you."

"What are you talking about?" Almost free.

"It's time for you to catch a train, John."

Alex turned away from me, and I knew it was now or never. I yanked my hands free and stood up taking the chair with me. I hit him as hard as I could with it knocking him to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud, and I checked him for a pulse. Feeling a strong one under my fingers, I take his car keys and head outside. The car is close by, and it isn't long before I'm on my way back to Lucy.

I had no idea how much time I had or what I would find once I got there. I prayed I wouldn't find them dead. I didn't put anything past Alex at this point. I arrive at the apartment building and find it quiet. I pull the car around the building out of sight. I climb out heading for the front of the building but duck when I see a man carrying a rolled up rug step outside.

I recognized him as Alex's partner Dave. The rug I knew came from Lucy's apartment. I watch him carry it to a truck parked across the street. I needed to get to Lucy, but Dave was in my way. Even seeing the rolled rug, I knew in my heart it wasn't her or Noah. Rising to my feet, I make my way quietly over to the truck and tap Dave on the shoulder.

The moment he turned around I deck him. The movement pulls my stitches and I wince in pain. Dave not expecting to be punched hits the ground out cold. I wrap my arm around my stomach and head inside the building. I stop outside Lucy's apartment hearing Lucy's voice then a man's voice. Just how many people was I going to be forced to go through to get back to my family?

I open the door and calmly step inside. I look right at Lucy and shake my head. The last thing I needed was to alert this new guy sitting in a chair with his back to me that I wasn't Dave. I step up behind him ignoring his comment about it taking me long enough to put the body in the truck, and grab him in a sleeper hold. He immediately grabs at my arms and head trying to dislodge me. I wasn't one for wrestling but being a doctor I knew it was possible to knock the guy out.

I just had to hold on long enough. Time tucks by slowly for me, but it's not long before the new guy slumps in his chair. I check quickly making sure he had a pulse, then I untied Lucy. She wraps her arms around me and I smile returning the hug.

"Okay, we have got to go. You grab the kids and I'll go untie Katrina."

"All right," she said leaving my side to get the kids.

"Katrina, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just want to get out of here. They killed Paul."

"What?"

"They killed Paul, and I think they want to kill us too."

I untie the binds holding her nodding my head. "Then you have to leave Chicago. Get as far away from this town as you can and never come back."

"What about you and Lucy?"

"We're leaving too. Now go...get out if here."

"John..."

"Yeah, Lucy, lets go."

We get back outside and thankfully Dave is still out cold. If Lady Luck was on our side he and his partners would stay that way long enough for us to leave this reality behind. I load everyone into the squad car and head to County. I didn't know if the tear was still active. If it wasn't then we were in big trouble. We make it to the hospital in record time. We unload ourselves and head inside.

"John, Lucy, you got the twins back I see."

"Yeah, Morris, but we can't talk about it now."

"What's going on, Boss?"

"We've got some people after us, Tony."

"Well, lets call the police, Lucy."

"NO!" Lucy and I yell. "Gates, the police are the ones after us.," I continue.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Gates...they're dirty cops out to deliver their brand of justice."

"What do you need, John?"

I smile at Morris. Apparently he didn't trust the cops in this reality any more than in mine. "Time, Morris...we need time to get out of this reality and back to mine."

"Huh..."

"Never mind Gates, you wouldn't understand. John, you have it. Jerry, County is officially closed to all traumas."

"You got it, Morris."

"Thanks," I say leading the way to curtain three.

I step inside the room and feel the energy all around me. It felt stronger than before. Could that mean the tear was growing as well? Would it close behind us preventing anyone else from following us? I didn't know, but I could only hope it would. It was time to leave this place far behind. I take Lucy and Noah's hand and move farther into the room as it began spinning around us.

"Hold on tight, Noah. Don't let go."

"I won't, Daddy."

I close my eyes as the spinning increases. The second everything stops my eyes snap open. I hear Lucy gasp and I shield my eyes against the bright light in the center of the room. I could see Lucy's reality through a perfect tear, and it was closing. A few seconds later nothing remained of the tear. The energy was gone as well.

"John, where have you been? We've been worried sick since you disappeared a few days ago."

I glance over my shoulder at Archie Morris and smile. "I'm sorry Morris, but I had to get my family back."

The last few months have been a blur of activity for both Lucy and myself. Come to find out Lucy was in fact pregnant. And while the prospect of that didn't appeal to her with the added weight and mood swings, I on the other hand couldn't be happier. We were officially married a week after we found out the news. Peter was my Best Man and Elizabeth was Lucy's Maid of Honor.

They say in life we get second chances, but we have to be willing to spot them. Lucy was my second chance at happiness, and I'm never letting her go.

The End


End file.
